


Mouth

by ohyes_abovethefold



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Backstory, Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jack Kelly, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyes_abovethefold/pseuds/ohyes_abovethefold
Summary: Mouth has been with the Newsies for about a year and a half. The new girl caught Jack Kelly's eye right away, but she made sure he knew she was more than just a pretty face. Everyone knows this girl has a mouth on her but there's one thing she doesn't like to talk about. And God help anyone who dares to bring it up.
Relationships: Ike/Hotshot (Newsies), Jack Kelly/Original Female Character(s), Smalls/Albert DaSilva (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Thought That Might Shut You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places during the strike and tells the story of Mouth while including scenes from both the 1992 film and the Broadway production.

A morning breeze swept over the rooftop. It chilled her a little bit and she shivered. She opened her eyes to the stinging sun and silently cursed it. But at least it wasn't raining. Manhattan had been practically drowning in rain for the past few days. It was not fun to sell in that weather, so she counted her blessings. She heard a rustle across the way and saw Jack, still sound asleep.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Getcha ass up!" She chucked her hat at him, hitting him in the face.

Jack yawned. "Uh-uh. Mornin' bell ain't rung yet." 

"I'se gotta get outta here 'fore it does," she explained.

Another breeze came, blowing hair around her face. She tied string around it hurriedly, securing it in a makeshift ponytail. "Wouldn't be good if someone sees me comin' down in the mornin', would it?" 

"Ah, shut it, Mouth," Jack stretched and stood up. "You's would love the attention and you knows it."

Mouth crossed her arms and stared up at Jack in front of her. His dark hair was messy from sleep and his brown eyes glinted in the morning sunlight.

"Not true," Mouth defended herself. "I like my privacy and so does you," she jabbed a finger into Jack's chest. It was rock solid from years of slinging papes and hauling Crutchie around the city.

Her hand stayed on his chest a little longer than she'd like to admit. Jack noticed, he thought it was cute. He flexed and her hand jolted away immediately, a blush creeping its way up her neck and over her cheeks. Again, he thought it was cute.

"I dunno," Jack teased. "Maybe I wants e'erybody to know 'bout us. Might have to, uh, spill the beans, ya know?" 

"You wouldn't dare." But even as she spoke, she noticed that Jack had that look in his eye that meant 'Oh yes, he dared.'

Jack hadn't seen the point in keeping the secret from the beginning. It's a wonder Mouth herself hadn't told anyone. Well, hadn't told anyone besides Smalls of course. Even if Mouth wouldn't have told Smalls, she would have figured it out. Being her roommate, she didn't have to guess where Mouth was spending most of her nights.

But for some reason, Mouth didn't want people to know. She didn't like people in her personal life. Which was odd considering she managed to be involved in almost everyone else's personal life.

Jack was the opposite. He wanted people to know. Especially the Newsies. Partly to brag that he had the prettiest girl in Manhattan, but mostly to warn off anyone who dared to get near her.

Unfortunately, their plan to keep things under wraps didn't work very well. A lot of the Newsies knew. Not because anyone had told them, though. They could see it in the way Jack looked at her when she spoke or the way she laughed at his jokes no one else found funny. Besides, they always sold together and were often the last pair to make it home at the end of the night. They would laugh and giggle the whole way up the stairs, waking everyone up in the process. It wasn't hard for the others to guess what was going on.

Mouth glanced over Jack's shoulder at the large clock tower and knew it was time to go.

"Grab my hat, wouldja?" She reached down to get her shirt she'd been sleeping on and shook some of the dirt off. As she buttoned up the front, she saw Jack standing with her hat in the air, waving it teasingly.

"Come on, give it!" She tried to reach it but couldn't.

"Nope, kiss first."

"Kiss you? Gross!" she teased.

"Fine, no hat." 

"Fine, I don' need it."

"Ain't everyone gonna wonder where it went?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really think they care that much?"

"You'd be s'prised."

"I'll just tell 'em I lost it, then." 

"Yeah like that'll sell. You's a shit liar. You can have it back. All it takes is one kiss."

"Just give it! Please?" she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, her signature move.

"Uh-uh. You know that don't work on me," he stuffed her hat into his pocket. "If you won't kiss me I'll find someone who will."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" she laughed. 

Mouth turned to leave but Jack stopped her with a tight hug from behind. He wanted to take advantage of his chance before the day started and he had to "hide" it.

Mouth looked at the clock again. She didn't have time to stand here anymore. She shoved Jack off of her and hurried down the stairs without her hat. She swung open the door to the lodge and ran right smack into Race. 

"Hey! Watch it, Mouth!" he brushed himself off. "Jeez, where's the fire?" 

"Sorry, Race. Didn' see ya there." 

Race eyed her suspiciously. He saw the door she just came from. Right as he opened his mouth to make a comment, Mouth cut him off. 

"But anyways, you're up earlier than normal. You didn't have another late night in Brooklyn, didja?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Keep ya voice down, Mouth!" He jumped forward to cover her mouth so aggressively that she fell back against the wall with a squeak. "You want everyone to hear?" 

"Sorry. I just get excited 'bout your little Brooklyn adventures," she winked.

"Listen, there's nothin' goin' on between me and Spot Conlon." 

"I never said a word about Spot."

Race's mouth hung open for a little bit before he cursed and stormed away, realizing he'd given himself up.

Race didn't have to worry about Mouth, though. She'd never tell his secret. That was about the only secret she wouldn't tell.

Mouth had a knack for figuring stuff out about all the Newsies. She'd hold it over their heads for favors and the like and if any of them crossed her? Boom! All of Manhattan knew their dirty little secret.

As Mouth continued on down the hall, she met up with Albert, Finch and a few others who were all waiting for Jack before they left. About ten minutes later, Jack still hadn't shown up. She was getting impatient. 

"God, where is he?" she griped.

"Don't ask us," Albert muttered from the doorway. "He's your boyfriend not ours." 

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she snapped.

"Uh-huh, sure," he rolled his eyes. 

"Then how's come I seen you comin' down from the rooftop this mornin?" Race took a long drag from his cigar. "What was you doin up there?"

Mouth raised her eyebrows, impressed that Race had the balls to try this. But if he wanted to play dirty, so would she. It was his funeral.

"I wasn't on the rooftop, Race. But I did notice that you looked a bit disorderly when I caught you comin' in from Brooklyn this mornin'. What was you doin _there?_ " 

Race practically choked on his cigar. The Newsies rioted, slapping Race on the back and wolf-whistling. His face flushed and he glared at Mouth. She just shrugged. "That's whatcha get."

He'd made a mistake when he tried to cross the only person who knew his secret. One she swore she'd never tell. 

In the midst of all this chaos, Jack finally appeared. He strode down the stairs and when Mouth saw him, she let him have it. 

"Oh goodie!" she squealed sarcastically. "Look who's here! Now we can all continue with our day. If that's convenient for yous of course, Jack. You do know all of our lives depend solely on when you decide to show up!" 

The Newsies calmed their riot and looked from Mouth to Jack. They were interested to see how this played out.

Jack cocked his head to the side. Then looked down with a smirk. He took a step towards her, reached into his pocket and pulled out her hat, the one she'd left behind on the roof.

Jack twirled it around his finger before placing it in her hand. "Here, you forgot this when you left this morning." 

Mouth watched Jack walk past her, speechless for probably the first time in her life.

He turned back once he reached the door and winked. "Yeah. Thought that might shut you up."

Mouth just stood there, lips parted in disbelief. The Newsies all looked in shock first to the door and then back to Mouth, who had still yet to say a word.

Finch was the first to break the silence. 

"I wasn't on the rooftop," he mocked in a high-pitched voice. They all laughed.

"I-I wasn't!" Mouth tried again. But then Crutchie hopped down the stairs and any hope she had of keeping her secret disappeared.

"What's goin on, fellas?" he asked, sunshine in his voice as always.

"Hey, Crutch?" Finch asked. "Did Mouth spend the night up on the rooftop?" 

"I dunno," he answered honestly.

"Weren't you up there?" Albert asked.

"Nope. Jack said I had to beat it cause he had a girl comin over."

Small sounds of laughter bubbled up again.

Finch high fived Albert out of Crutchie's line of sight. "Thanks, Crutch. That's all we needed to know." 

Race took a confident puff of his cigar. "Looks like I wasn't the only one gettin' 'disordered' last night."

"Can it, Racer. Nothing happened." She rung her hat in her hands. 

"Oh sure, it didn't. You just always happen to leave your clothes up there." Albert snickered along with a couple others.

"Oh please, a hat is hardly my clothes."

"Thought he wasn't your boyfriend, Mouth?" someone cracked. They all laughed. 

Mouth cursed herself. If she hadn't popped off at Jack like that everything would still be fine. But if you couldn't tell by now, she had a problem of not being able to control her mouth when it came to things like this.

As the Newsies continued to mock and tease her, Mouth shoved the hat on her head and burst out the door in a huff.

Crutchie gasped as though he had just caught on. "Wait! Mouth was the girl Jack had comin over?"

Finch rolled his eyes. "Nothin' gets past you, pal."

\-----------------

"Jack Kelly," she roared. "You get your ass back here right now!"

"Uh-uh, I ain't comin' anywhere near yous until ya forgive me!" 

He was practically sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to keep his distance from her. People on the street watched, but didn't seem to mind as they ran by and screamed at each other.

"Then you's gonna have to run to Jersey!"

"Woah, woah, woah there girlie," a gruff voice cut her off. She turned to her right. They'd reached 'The World' apparently. "You're gonna need to keep that voice down unless you wanna step inside with us." 

Delanceys. Great.

"Bite me," she snapped. 

"Watch it, bitch," Morris appeared behind his brother. "We don't like mouthy broads."

"Why don't you come with us and make better use of your mouth."

"Yeah." Morris scratched his chin as if trying to remember something. "It'll be just like the old days. Right, Oz?"

"Uh-huh," Oscar circled Mouth slowly, scuffing his shoes on the cement as he spoke. "Just like the old days. Won't it, _slut?_ " 

"Hey!" Jack appeared out of nowhere before Mouth could even reply to the bastard. He loomed over the Delancies with a fire in his eyes. "What the hell did you just call her?" 

"You heard me."

"Come on, Jack" Mouth pulled him away from the creeps. "I've been called worse."

She didn't need Jack fighting her battles for her and those two weren't worth her time anyways.

"That's a new level of low," Jack seethed.

"It's in the past. That's where I'd like to keep it if ya don't mind." 

Jack backed off, not wanting to press his luck given that she was actually talking to him again. Mouth drug him to the counter where the smoke of Weasel's cigar wafted in the air.

"Mornin', Weasel!" Jack called. "Ya miss me?"

"Told ya a hundred times. The name's Wiesel." 

"Ain't that what I said?" Jack picked up his papes and moved to the side.

"Next!"

As Mouth went to pay for her papes, Race appeared and her anger from earlier swam its way back up to the surface. 

"Aw! There's the happy couple!" Race clasped his hands together in mock adoration.

Jack ignored him and turned to Mouth. "So, where ya wanna sell today?"

"Don't think I forgive that easily." She glared up at him. 

Just because Jack had stuck up for her didn't mean he got a free pass for embarrassing her earlier. 

"I'll sell with Smalls today thank you very much." Mouth dropped her coins on the counter.

"Fifty for Pretty Girl!" Weasel called to the left. 

She hated that. She'd always hated that. But she didn't want to fight Weasel today, she just wanted to get away from Jack.

"Ha. Ha. Very cute, thanks," Mouth ripped her papers from the counter and stormed off. 

Jack just rolled his eyes and opened a paper. He'd try again later.

Race whistled low. "She's real pissed at you, huh?" 

"Ain't nothin' new. She'll get over it."


	2. A Gentleman in a Brown Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouth and Jack each meet a stranger who catches their eye.

"Hundreds drown in terrible shipwreck!" Mouth hollered from the sidewalk. 

Smalls laughed from behind her. She sat in the shade on the front steps of a bank. She'd been selling with Mouth long enough to know when she was stretching the truth a little. 

"Jack taught you good, Mouth." Smalls grabbed a paper to flip through. She was looking for the story that Mouth had twisted into her own headline. When she found it she rolled her eyes. "Says here $100 worth of lobsters fell off a boat."

Mouth ignored her and continued to harass the seemingly deaf pedestrians. "You heard the story right here, folks!" 

"I'll take one, miss!" a gentleman in a brown suit called. 

"Miss? That's a new one. Nobody ever called me that before."

"Well, that's a shame," he removed his hat, revealing his perfectly styled caramel hair. "You're awfully pretty to be deprived of that respect." 

The stranger winked and paid for his paper with a shiny nickel. He spoke with clear diction. Like someone who had been brought up in a fancy palace. Not on the dirty streets of New York. His sweet talk should have flattered her but instead it brought back memories that Mouth would rather keep buried. She fiddled with his coin and forced a smile to keep from looking too uncomfortable.

"So tell me, miss," he didn't seem to notice her uneasiness as he continued. "Why is a lovely young lady like you selling these newspapers anyhow? I sort of thought this job was for orphans and such." 

"Orphans come in all shapes and sizes ya know," Smalls piped up from the steps behind them. Up until this point the man hadn't noticed her.

"My God, there's another one." His tone suggested he was shocked females in general even existed. "Oh, forgive me. I don't mean to be rude. I'm very sorry." 

"No, it's fine," Mouth waved him off, finally regaining her confidence. "We does what we gotta to get by." 

"Here, let me give you something," he fished around in his pocket and handed her a small card. "If you're ever in a jam or need a favor please don't hesitate to reach out." 

"Gee, thanks Mr. uhh," she squinted at his card.

"Fisher. Augustus Fisher. And you are?" 

"Well, the fellas call me Mouth, cause I got a big one."

She laughed but Augustus just gazed at her, waiting patiently for her given name. 

"I'm Camryn," she reached out her hand and Augustus took it.

"Well, Camryn, I certainly am glad to have met you." 

"Same here, Mista Fisher," Mouth laughed nervously.

"Call me Gus, miss," he tipped his hat and off he went. Mouth stared after him for a while then down at his card. 

_ Augustus Fisher _

_ Raymond and Co. Law firm _

_ East 68th Street  _

"Ah, snap outta it, Mouth!" Smalls called. "He ain't gonna do nothing for ya. He just wants an easy night." 

Mouth flinched before Smalls even realized her words. When Smalls did register what she'd said, she quickly tried to recover. "Oh, gee, Mouth. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, no. You're right. He was just bluffing." 

Still, Mouth slipped the card into her pocket with a sliver of hope. Who knows when she might need a favor.

\-----------------------------

"Newsies!" Jack yelled to his boys. "Hit the streets! The sun is up the headline stinks and this kid ain't gettin' any younger!" 

They all laughed before racing to the streets of New York to sell their share of papes. 

Jack sold with a couple of newbie Newsies that day. An older boy, Davey, and his younger brother Les. Seemed their dad got laid off and this was their source of income until he could go back to work.

Towards the end of the day Jack and his new friends tallied up their earnings. He wanted to know more about these kids so he tried to get them to grab dinner with him. Jack wasn't going out with Mouth, that was sure, so he needed some sort of plans for the night. But, as it turned out, the new kids had a real family to go home to. 

Jack tried to play it off, claiming he did in fact have plans. If Davey saw through it he didn't mention anything. Davey was smart, Jack had picked up that much. Just as they were parting, Les, of all people, caught a glimpse of a large dark figure watching them from afar. 

"Jack? Is that the guy you're meeting?" He pointed innocently, having no clue the danger they were in. 

Jack recognized the figure immediately as Snyder, the man from the refuge.

"Run for it," Jack gulped.

The three of them took off. Jack led them down unexplored alleyways and unfamiliar streets until they eventually lost Snyder. Quickly, Jack herded the brothers into the stage door of a theater called Irving Hall, home of Medda, the Swedish Meadowlark.

"What's going on?" Davey demanded once they were inside. "Who was that?"

"That there was Snyder the Spider a real sweetie. He runs a jail for underage kids called the Refuge."

"Were you in the Refuge?" Les asked, wide-eyed.

Jack nodded, catching his breath. "Did a few months for stealing but I escaped. That's why he's after me."

Davey opened his mouth with concerns but by that time, Medda had laid eyes on them.

"You up there!" She called from the wings. "Shoo! No kids allowed in the theater!"

Jack flashed a smile. "You wouldn't let me go without a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?"

"Jack Kelly? Where you been keeping yourself, kid? Get down here and give me a hug!" Medda welcomed them to her theater. "Where's Camryn?" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "We's not exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

Medda bopped him upside the head. "You lunk! What did you do now?"

"I didn' do nuthin!" Jack defended himself. 

"Mmm-hmmmm," Medda rolled her eyes. 

"Who's Camryn?" Davey asked. 

"She's my girl." Jack answered. "Well I hope she still is anyways." 

Again, Davey wanted to ask more but a little man burst in and announced Medda needed to be onstage.

The boys took their places to watch the show when Jack spied a pretty face in the balcony. He stepped away from the boys for a moment and just so happened to stumble into the young lady's box. 

The girl inside jumped at the intrusion. "Who are you? What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just takin' in the view," Jack took his time admiring the girl. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her big brown eyes somehow found a way to sparkle in the dim theater light. "Oh, and the show."

"Please go away," she ignored his flirtations. "I'm working." 

"A working girl, huh? You must be smart, then. Beautiful, smart,  _ and _ independent? Where have you been all my life?"

"Do you mind?!" she lept from her seat so aggressively that Jack fell backwards, causing a commotion throughout the theater. 

Medda cleared her throat and called to Jack from below. "You got in for free, at least pay attention! And if this is how you act all the time it's no wonder Camryn won't talk to you!" 

"I'm sorry, Miss Medda!" Jack whispered. 

But she was right. Jack shouldn't be doing this. He should be back at the lodging house talking to Mouth. He knew she didn't want anyone to know about them, but he had to go and say that. He needed to apologize.

Jack left the theater without even saying goodbye to Medda or his new friends. He was too upset. 

\---------------------

Jack raced up the stairs to Mouth's room and pounded on her door. She opened it to find Jack standing there just gazing at her. 

He had caught her just after a bath, it seemed. Her hair was damp and stringy, her face still a little red and her eyelashes wet and clumped together. Mouth hated when Jack saw her like this but he loved it. He thought she looked beautiful. He had dozens of sketches of her looking just like this. 

He suddenly remembered why he was there and broke eye contact to stare at the floor. "Am I allowed in?"

"I s'pose," she opened the door a little further. 

"Thanks," He made his way across her room and leaned on the window sill. Mouth sat on her bed. 

"Smalls'll be back any minute. Better make it quick," she knew she was being short with him but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry," he began. 

"For what?" 

"For not givin' you your hat?" 

"Jesus," she turned away from him. "Can't even apologize to me without making jokes." 

"And for bein' late downstairs." 

"And?" she was getting impatient.

"And for telling everybody 'bout us." 

"After I specifically told you I didn't want anyone to know?" 

"Uh-huh," he chewed his lip. 

"Are yous really sorry?" she turned around to look at him. 

He looked up, hopeful, and nodded.

"Well," she mulled it over.

"Oh, come on, Cami," he kneeled down to be eye level with her. "I really am sorry."

"Alright," she smiled. "I forgive ya. It ain't like most of 'em didn't know anyways." 

"True," Jack got up and sat next to her.

"And," she paused, "I'm also sorry. For being a brat about you being late and alls." 

"Ehh, I don't care. I probably deserved it." 

He kissed her softly, marking the end of their most recent fight. They broke away for a few seconds before Jack leaned back in, kissing a little harder, eventually pushing her back onto the bed and sliding a hand under her. Neither of them heard the door open. 

"Oh, gross!" Smalls complained. "Mouth, if you two is gonna do this in here at least put a sock on the door." 

Mouth shot straight up and pushed Jack off of her. "We wasn't doing anything!"

Race popped his head around the corner and whistled. "Get it, Cowboy!" 

"Not going to Brooklyn tonight, Race? Spot's gonna miss ya!" Mouth tried to make Race as embarrassed as she was. It worked. His face went red and he was gone in a flash.

"Mouth, leave 'im alone," Jack groaned, upset they'd been interrupted. "Sorry, Smalls we were just leaving." He grabbed Mouth's hand and pulled her out of the room and up to the rooftop. 

Crutchie was already up there. He was under a blanket just staring up at the sky when he heard them and jumped up, a little startled. "Uh, should I go?"

"No, no Crutch," Mouth assured him. "You're fine. I'm not stayin' long." 

Jack turned to her, looking hurt. "You're not?" 

"Two nights in a row? People'll talk, Jack."

"So let 'em!" he pleaded. 

"But I-" he cut her off.

"No buts. Please stay." 

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Can you at least stay for a little while?" he asked, looking like a sad puppy.

"Fine," she smiled. "Only a little while."

They cuddled up on the ground and tried to see the stars through the fog and city lights. 

"Tell me 'bout your day," he insisted. 

"Nothing that exciting," she lied. Mouth kept her meeting with Gus a secret. She didn't want to start another fight right after they got through with one. "Found a good story on page seven that got rid of most of my papes." 

"The lobsters? Don't tell me you used the shipwreck line?" 

"Why? Did you?" 

"Of course! That one was easy! What about the trash fire and seagulls?"

"Terrified flight from burning inferno!" they said in unison and laughed hard.

Jack nuzzled her closer. "You're perfect, Mouth, ya know that?" 

"Yep," she flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. "What about you?" 

"Yeah, I'm perfect too." 

"I meant your day," she laughed.

"Oh right! Met a new kid today. Their father got laid off so him and his little brother gots to sell papes." 

"How old's the brother?" 

"Almost 10; but he looks way younger. Maybe 7." 

"Jackpot." 

"Right?" he laughed and pulled her closer. He, too, kept his interaction with the reporter private.

Somehow, Mouth fell asleep on the rooftop that night, wrapped up in his arms. A fire siren woke her up in the middle of the night and she snuck away back down to her room, hopefully quiet enough to not disturb Smalls. Or anyone else.


	3. Why is Everyone So Scared of Brooklyn?

There was already a small crowd of Newsies waiting around the gates in the morning when Mouth arrived. As her eyes skimmed the crowd, she saw two kids she didn't recognize. 

"They must be the brothers," she thought.

"So how's it goin' today?" the little muffin of a boy asked. Mouth thought he was adorable. He only came up to about everyone's waist but he had more energy than all of them put together.

"Ask me after they put up the headline!" Romeo sassed.

"Ignore him. He's always in a mood." Mouth knelt down next to Les. "I'm Mouth." 

"I'm Les." 

"Oh, I've heard all about you," she reached out and lightly nudged his side. "You're the reason Jack sold all his papes yesterday, right?" 

"You know Jack Kelly?" his eyes grew to twice their normal size. He must really look up to him.

"Pffft, yeah! Probably better than anyone else if ya know what I mean. You know this one time, me and him, we was all alone and we snuck out to our favorite spot and Jack-"

"He's only nine," a nervous voice quickly interrupted her. "Y-you know before you say anything too obscene."

Mouth glanced up to where the voice had come from. He was probably the most awkward kid she'd ever seen. Noodle limbs and a long face, his dark hair was a stark contrast against his pale skin. His cheeks were slightly red, no doubt because he had just interrupted Mouth's story. She could tell he was sharp and although probably a tad boring or overprotective, he seemed nice enough. 

"You must be the big brother," Mouth laughed as she stood up.

"Yes and I'm responsible for what comes out of that one's mouth at home."

"Gotta big mouth, kid?" she glanced down at Les who nodded. "Looks like we got something in common, then."

"You should have heard me trying to explain why he knew what a garter was last night," Davey laughed.

Mouth's face lit up in realization "You musta been to Medda's!" 

"Yeah," David furrowed his brow. "How'd you know?"

"Look, newbie, people only go to Medda's for one reason."

"What's that?" Les jumped up between them, hoping to learn something else new.

David gave Mouth a pleading look.

"The music, kid, duh," Mouth ruffled his hair.

"Oh," Les's shoulders slumped and his bottom lip stuck out a fraction of an inch.

Davey chuckled at his brother and introduced himself. "I'm David by the way."

"Nice to meetcha, Davey. I'm Mouth."

"Mouth? I thought Jack said your name was Camryn?"

She nodded. "That's me. Except only Miss Medda calls me Camryn. Or Jack when he's mad at me for something." She rolled her eyes and Davey laughed. "But, to everybody else, I'm just Mouth."

The corner of Davey's lip ticked upwards. "You people have the craziest names."

The two of them laughed and enjoyed the last moment of peace any of them would have for a while.

A fear-stricken voice interrupted the quiet murmur of the crowd. "New Newsie price? 60 cents per 100?"

What? Had Mouth heard that correctly? She quickly whipped around toward the headline. There it was clear as day.

"What the fu-" she hadn't meant to let it slip in front of the kid but it was the only phrase that seemed to fit the situation.

A panic broke out and the kids all clamored to each other about what they were going to do. Most of them were barely making a living as it was. The price increase could only mean devastating things for all of them.

When Jack strolled in, blissfully unaware of the situation, he headed straight for Mouth. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Where'd you disappear to last night? Woke up and you was gone." 

"That ain't important right now. Look!" she pushed him away and gestured to the headline. "Like Pulitzer don't make enough already!" 

Jack took a minute to read the headline and think it over before shrugging it off.

"Relax, babydoll, it's gotta be a gag," Jack made his way to the counter and laid down two coins. "Gimme a hundred."

Weasel laughed and made him wait by taking a drag of his cigar. "Ah, ah, ah, hundred'll cost ya 60."

Jack didn't back down. "I ain't payin no 60."

"Well then, make way for someone who will." 

"You're nuts," Mouth piped up behind Jack. "We'll take our business elsewhere."

They started to leave, the Newsies in tow, when Weasel stopped them. 

"You can try all over town," he puffed again. "New day, new price." 

Mouth returned to the counter. "Why the jack up?"

"Why not? It's a nice day. Now tell me, pretty girl, are you buying?" he paused to blow smoke into her face from his cigar, "Or moving along?" 

She coughed the smoke away and opened her mouth to no doubt give a snarky reply when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist to drag her away from the counter.

"Come on, Mouth." Jack said as he led her away. 

Jack sat down on the wagon of newspapers and pulled Mouth into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and was silent for a minute.

"Jack, we ain't got time to watch your little love fest here," Albert complained.

"Would you keep your shirt on, please? I'm thinking." 

"You're crowding him!" Les cried. He pushed Albert in the gut and proceeded to chase away about five others. "Let the man work it out!" 

Mouth chuckled. This kid was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. After scaring most of the Newsies out of the way, he turned around and smiled sweetly. "Hey Jack, you still thinking?" 

"Of course he is," Race smirked. "Can't cha smell smoke?" 

The Newsies groaned at Race and Mouth leaned back into Jack's chest with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what there is to think about," she said. "Either we pay the new price or we starve. Pulitzer knows what we're gonna do. What other choice do we have?" 

"We ain't payin' no new nothing," Jack's voice was firm. 

"Well, that'd be one way to show him," Mouth laughed. "We don't sell and no one reads his lousy articles for a day. We'd be doin' a public service."

Jack grabbed her waist and sat up straight. "That's it."

"What?"

Jack helped her off his lap and stood. "Mouth, you're a genius!" He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her hard.

"Jack, what are you-?" she was thoroughly confused now.

"Boys, gather round!" Jack called.

"Oh no," Crutchie said. "He's got that look."

"Listen, fellas," he said as they crowded around him. "If we don't sell papes. Nobody sells papes." 

"You mean like a strike?" Davey asked.

"Well, you heard Davey we're on strike!"

The Newsies cheered! 

"Wait, wait no that's not what I meant," Davey tried to protest.

But they were too far gone to listen. 

"Don't worry, Davey," Mouth assured him. "If I know Jack, he's got this well in hand."

"I sure hope so," he gulped.

He couldn't believe it. His second day at work and they were already on strike.

\-----------------

After a rowdy celebration in the street, the Newsies bombarded their favorite haunt. A little deli where the owner let them hang out during closed hours. They raised their glasses of water in achievement but it soon became clear they had no idea what to do next.

"We gotta spread the word!" Davey explained.

"Yeah, yeah we gotta be, uh" Jack knelt down to ask Davey a question. "Hey Dave what's the word?"

"Ambassadors."

Jack slapped him on the shoulder and stood back up. "Right, right. We gotta be am-bastards and tell the rest of the city's Newsies 'bout the strike."

Boys jumped up to volunteer places.

"I'll take Harlem!"

"I got Midtown!"

"I got the Bronx!"

"And I got the Bowery!"

Jack assigned a few others and then addressed the elephant in the room. "Who wants Brooklyn?"

You could hear a pin drop. Mouth chuckled, amused at how afraid they all were.

"Come on! Brooklyn!" Jack tried again. "Spot Conlon's terf." 

Still, no one spoke up. 

"Finch! You tellin' me you's scared of Brooklyn?"

"I ain't scared of no terf!" Finch jumped up. But his confidence quickly shrunk when he realized what he was saying. "But that Spot Conlon gets me a little jittery."

The Newsies groaned as Jack rolled his eyes and called out to Mouth. "Babydoll? Help us out?" 

She ignored him and turned towards Race.

"Whatabout you Race? He'd do anythin' for ya," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Race sank down low into his chair. Jack shot her a warning look but she ignored him again.

"Plus if he turns ya down, ya just gotta do him a favor or two!" she finished with a wink. 

The Newsies hooted and hollered.

"Atta boy, Race!" someone called.

Race turned red and put his hat over his eyes. 

Jack cleared his throat and the room silenced. "Just for that crack, you can go, Mouth." 

"Fine," she said cooly. "If yous come with me."

"Alright," he agreed. "Me and Davey will come." 

"Me?! No way!" Daved jumped in. 

They all began clamoring and arguing when a young woman entered the deli.

"Why is everyone so scared of Brooklyn?" 

The boys silenced at once. Romeo and Finch took off their caps and attempted to fix their hair but for the most part they all just froze in awe. 

It was obvious to everyone that this girl was stunning. You'd have to be blind to miss that. The warm sunlight from the windows made her brown eyes glimmer and shine. Her auburn curls bounced off her shoulders as she glanced around waiting eagerly for someone to answer her question.

Mouth looked the girl up and down, wondering who she was. Smalls walked over to Mouth and cleared her throat. 

Mouth glanced at her, confused. "What is it, Smalls?"

"Looks like someone recognizes our new friend."

Mouth knitted her eyebrows together and Smalls gestured to Jack who had yet to take his eyes off the girl in the middle of the room. Mouth pressed her lips into a thin line and sat up a little straighter. It soon became clear to everyone in the room that Jack definitely knew who this was.

"What are you doing here?" he grinned from his spot on the table.

"Asking a question. Have you got an answer?" 

She had a little pad and a pencil and looked itching to write something, anything, down. Was she a reporter? A girl reporter? Mouth had never seen a girl reporter before. And she could tell she had money, judging by the way her hair was done and the dress she had on. So, why did she need a job?

Jack stepped down from the table and took a few steps toward her. Mouth didn't like the looks of this one bit. She leaned forward in her chair, watching Jack's every move. 

The girl continued on her rant but Mouth was too focused on making sure Jack kept his hands to himself to hear what she was saying. The girl asked Jack a question to which he responded, "Shouldn't you be at the ballet?" 

That made her relax a little bit. It didn't look like Jack was too fond of this girl. Whoever she was. She leaned back in her chair, ready to watch Jack tear her apart.

"Is the question too difficult? I'll rephrase," she spoke in a condescending tone to them all. 

"You don't gotta be insultin'," Crutchie spoke up.

"Yeah, atta boy," Mouth thought to herself. "Show this lady who she's messing with." 

"So it looks like you're a bunch of David's looking to take on Goliath?" 

"We never said that," Davey spoke up. Mouth never expected him of all people to stand up to this princess. She'd pinned him as the shy type.

"You didn't have to, I did," she bragged.

Alright, Mouth had seen enough.

"Who do you think you are?" she stood up and crossed the room. "You comin' in here with your fancy dress and words actin' like the rest of us are some animals or something?"

The room fell silent. The boys glued their eyes to the floor. Whoever this lady was had just pissed off Mouth. They knew from experience that it wasn't smart to get on her bad side. The reporter didn't seem too intimidated though.

"And who are you?" she tilted her head disdainfully.

"Like you care," Mouth took a step forward, clenching her fist. "Now beat it." 

The reporter's bottom lip twitched as she backed a few inches away from Mouth. She remained stubborn, though, and held her ground. 

Jack, eager to defuse the situation, calmly pulled Mouth away from the other girl to cool her down. "You know I seen a lot of papes in my day and I ain't ever noted no girl reporters writing hard news." 

"Welcome to the new century, handsome. The game's changing." 

"Handsome?" Now Mouth was genuinely ready to attack. "You little-" Jack clamped a hand over her mouth, wrapping his other around her waist to keep her from pouncing.

"Ain't your beat entertainment?" he changed the subject.

"This is entertaining," she gestured to Mouth trying to shake free and laughed.

"Yeah us making pennies a day just to survive is a real human interest story," Mouth piped up once she was free. 

Mouth wanted to pound her pretty little face into the pavement. That would wipe the smile off her mug pretty quick. The only thing stopping her was Jack's vice grip around her waist.

"Let me go!" she muttered.

Jack chastised her. "Mouth, knock it off!"

"What? You get to fight back and I have to just sit here and watch?"

"I know you and if you don't calm down, you're gonna end up punching someone. So just sit down and shut up for once in your life," his tone left no room for argument.

'Fuck you,' she thought, her blood boiling. But she sat down next to Race anyways with a huff.

Race nudged her. "We been friends a long time, Mouth. I ain't ever seen you back down that easy." 

"Trust me. This ain't over." 

Mouth watched the two in front of her closely.

"What's the last news story you wrote?" Jack challenged.

"What's the last strike you organized?" she shot back.

They were face to face. Close enough to kiss if they wanted. Mouth could cut the sexual tension with a knife. The Newsies glanced to Mouth and then back to where Jack stood in the middle of the room. They were nervous to see how this situation ended.

Mouth took a few deep breaths trying to contain herself but she just couldn't. She didn't care what Jack said, she wasn't going to just sit by and watch.

"I say," Mouth cleared her throat. "We save any 'exclusive' for a real reporter." 

She walked over to Jack and rested her elbow on his shoulder. He glared at her but she pretended not to notice, ignoring him for a third time.

"Do you see anyone else giving you the time of day?" she protested.

Mouth just stayed planted and stared the would be reporter down. 

"Alright, alright," she conceded. "So I'm just busting out of the social pages but you give me the exclusive, let me run with the story and I promise I'll get you the space." 

"Yeah, right," Mouth muttered.

"You really think we could be in the papes?" Crutchie looked excited and hopeful like a little puppy dog.

"Shut down a paper like the World and you're gonna make the front page." 

The boys stirred with excitement. Mouth couldn't believe they were falling for this. They went from drooling over her, to hating her, to trusting her in the blink of an eye.

"You want a story?" Jack shook Mouth off his shoulder like a fly. "Be outside the circulation gates tomorrow and you'll get one. Oh, and bring a camera. You're gonna wanna snap a picture of this!"

Mouth couldn't believe it. This girl had them all wrapped around her finger, Jack included. Jacobi ended their celebration and shooed them all out. Mouth lost track of Jack in all the confusion. She found him outside, talking with the girl.

Jack was close to her. Too close. He was leaning against the side of a building cockily and trying to show off.

"You got a name?" he asked.

"Katherine," she hesitated. "P-plumber?" 

God didn't she know her own name? 

"Now tell me about tomorrow. What are you hoping for?" she asked.

"I'd rather tell you what I'm hoping for tonight." Jack bit his lip and looked her up and down, undressing her with his eyes.

That did it. Mouth wasn't watching this anymore. She stormed down to where they stood. 

"You really don't think we're making the front page with  _ your _ story do ya?" Mouth laughed. 

"Mouth, lay off." Jack pulled her away from the other girl.

"Why don't you just sit back and watch what happens," Katherine smirked and then turned back to Jack. 

"Good night, Mr. Kelly," she jotted one more thing down then looked up before walking off. "Oh, and off the record, good luck."

Jack called after her. "Hey, Plumber! Write it good! We both got a lot riding on this." 

Mouth cleared her throat. "Were ya havin a nice time?"

"Huh?" Jack was still staring after Katherine and had no clue what she said.

"What exactly were ya hoping for with her tonight?"

"Who, Katherine?"

"Yeah, 'Katherine,'" she mocked. "Who else?"

"That didn't mean anything" his cocky attitude had returned and he was trying to play it off like nothing happened. He moved up close to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's head home. You promised you'd spend the night tonight, remember?"

"Like Hell, I will. Get off me." she pushed him off of her and ran out of the alley.

"Wait! Where you goin?"

She heard him but didn't answer. As far as she was concerned, Jack Kelly no longer mattered.

He watched her run off down the alley. He didn't understand what was happening. He knew one thing though, he needed to fix things and fast. He took off running and didn't stop until he reached the house.

Jack raced up the stairs to Mouth's room and pounded on the door. There was no answer. 

"Mouth? Mouth, come on! Open up! What's wrong?" 

Still no answer. He knocked again. Did he dare open the door? That would be incredibly rude but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Just as he reached for the handle, the door swung open. He looked up hoping to come face to face with Mouth but instead found himself staring at her roommate, Smalls. 

At five feet even, you wouldn't think she'd be that intimidating. Normally she wasn't. But Smalls had a glare that could strike fear in anyone. Maybe even Spot Conlon

"What the Hell do you want?" she snarled from the doorway. Jack peered behind her to look into the room but Smalls narrowed the crack in the door, blocking his view.

"I just wanna talk." 

"She don't want nothing to do with you and if I was her, I wouldn't either. I saw the way you was staring at that girl. Everyone saw."

"That's what this is about? Come on Smalls, I can explain. Lemme do something to help," he pleaded.

She didn't flinch. "From what I hear, you's done plenty. And besides she ain't even here." 

"What? Where else would she be?" 

"Hell if I know. Maybe you should have cared this much before," she slammed the door in his face and then muttered under her breath. "Dick."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Mouth said quietly from her bed. 

"No," Smalls warned her. "No, no, no, Mouth. You're done with him, 'member? You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but he did say he wanted to help didn't he?"

"Mouth! Snap. Out. Of. It. 'Member what he said to that girl? When you was right there? How'd that make you feel, huh?" 

Mouth reimagined what she saw in the alley and felt her temper begin to rise again. "If I'se ever see that girl again I'll knock her teeth in." Mouth's right hand clenched into a fist as she spoke.

"Save some for Cowboy out there."

"Got that right." Mouth sighed. "But there's nothing I can do about it. He ain't ever gonna stop." 

"There's gotta be." Smalls plopped down next to her and thought for a moment. That's when a lightbulb went off. 

"Hey Mouth, you still got that card?" 

"What card?" 

"You know.  _ His _ card." Smalls grinned and stood again. "I knows ya kept it." 

Mouth understood her plan immediately. It was brilliant, Mouth could already picture the look on Jack's face. Smalls wanted to use Gus to make Jack jealous. "I thought you said he was just looking for, you know, an, uh, 'easy' night?"

"Well, maybe I was wrong."

"What am I s'posed to tell 'im? 'My boyfriend's an ass so help me make him jealous'?" 

"Exactly." 

"You can't be serious," Mouth stood up to Smalls' level. 

"Why not?" Smalls shrugged. "He was a nice guy. He'd do it for you!" 

"I barely know him!" 

"It won't hurt to try." 

"Alright fine. I guess we could try." 

"You'll see, Mouth. This is gonna work! Where's his card? Where's he work at?" 

Mouth opened the top drawer in their shared dresser. The card was under a few photographs. 

_ Augustus Fisher _

_ Raymond and Co. Law Firm _

_ 291 E. 68th Street _

"A lawyer?" Smalls eyes grew wide. "I bet he works in one of them huge tall buildings."

"Yeah." Mouth grinned. But then it dawned on her. She glanced down at the rags she was wearing. She would be so out of place in a building like that. "Smalls, wait. They ain't gonna let no orphan just walk into that kind of place. What am I gonna do bout that?" 

"Oh yeah," Smalls grimaced. Everything was falling into place up until that moment. "You'se gonna need a dress."

"I hate dresses," Mouth thought. She hadn't worn a dress since-

"Miss Medda!" Smalls interrupted her thought. "She's got a whole costume closet full of dresses! We'll get ya dressed up and take ya down there and-" 

"I don't know, Smalls. I'm not really comfortable with all this."

"Mouth, look, soon as Jack sees the two of you together, and with you in that dress, he'll be so jealous he'll never leave your side again."

Mouth thought about it and finally grinned. "This could work."

"Of course it will. It's still early. Let's head down to Medda's now."

\-------‐-------

When Medda heard their plan she was all for it. "Camryn, honey, you are welcome to anything I have. You know, I love Jack to death but he can be so-." 

"Pig headed?" Smalls finished her sentence, poking her head out from a closet. 

"I was going to say dense but that'll work too."

"You're something else, Miss Medda! Thanks for helping!" Mouth hugged her to show her appreciation. 

Smalls pulled Mouth away to Medda's costume closet. It was full of different styles of dresses, all had matching hats and corsets to go with them. It was a rainbow of colors that made Mouth feel dizzy when she looked at them. She'd never seen so many nice things in one place. Finally they found something that would work. It was a lovely green dress with a hat that she could pin in her hair.

They showed the dress to Medda and got it approved. "Oh Camryn, it's stunning. That's the kind of dress we use for burlesque numbers."

"That must be what these are for," Smalls held up accessories that went with the dress and laughed. In her hands she held a lacy green corset and stockings, complete with a garter. The lingerie matched the hue of the dress perfectly.

"Yes, but I know Camryn won't have any use for those. Isn't that right?" Miss Medda raised her eyebrows. 

"Definitely not, Miss Medda" Mouth replied, nudging Smalls as she turned red with embarrassment.

The girls stuffed all of it in a bag and promised to return it as soon as they could. Medda gave them a hug goodbye and wished them good luck. 

It was late when the girls got back to the house. Everyone was asleep and there was no one to let them back in. 

They went around to the side of the building that their room was on and climbed up the fire escape. As they made their way up, Smalls tripped and fell, making a large crash.

Jack heard the sound from the roof but decided to ignore it. He tried to focus on his drawing. That was until he heard a familiar laugh that followed the metal clang.

He put down the sketch he was working on and peered over the edge. Imagine his surprise when he saw Mouth climbing the fire escape. His jaw dropped. Where was she that she was coming home this late?

He sprinted down to her floor and opened the door just in time to catch her climbing in through the window. Smalls had her back turned to the door and was laughing at Mouth trying to fit through.

"Camryn?" Jack's voice was low, serious and very pissed off.

"Jack!" She jerked and hit her head on the window frame. "Ah!" Her hand jumped up rub at the pain.

Smalls stood between them awkwardly. "Uhhhhh," was all she could say. She glanced down at the floor where their bag of goodies was and kicked it under her bed. 

"Smalls, get out," Jack commanded.

"Look here, Cowboy, this is my room too and if you think for one minute I'm gonna-" 

Smalls stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look Jack had in his eyes. A glare that rivaled her own. 

"-actually. I'll see myself out. Catch ya later, Mouth." 

She left them alone and Mouth brought the rest of herself through the window. 

"What the hell are you doing coming in so late?" 

"Excuse me? What the hell are  _ you _ doin' in my room so late?"

"No, no. I caught you. I get to ask the questions." 

"We went on a walk," she lied.

"Bull. You're still a terrible liar." 

"Sorry, if it's not that exciting, but that's what happened." 

"Why'd you go on a walk this late?" 

"It wasn't late when we left." 

"Okay fine, you don't wanna tell me, then don't tell me. I'm not fighting you tonight. We can talk about it on the way to Brooklyn tomorrow."

"I'm not going to Brooklyn," she said flatly.

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah? Why not?" he was still pissed, she could tell.

"I'm busy."

"Come on, Mouth. He won't help us unless you're there."

It was true. Mouth had a special relationship with Spot. Plus, she knew things about him that no one could guess. Including, but not limited to, his fling with the Racer. Still, she had plans tomorrow that just couldn't be broken.

"Why don't you take your new reporter friend?" she batted her eyelashes, imitating Katherine.

Jack sighed heavily. He couldn't believe she was that upset over something so minor. 

"Fine. Maybe I will." He turned and stormed out of her room. 

She slammed the door after him then turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. 

\----------------

Smalls, who was hanging out in Race and Albert's room until the fireworks were over, heard the slam and dropped her cards on the table. "Well, fellas that's my cue. We've got some scheming to do." 

Race whistled low. "That's a gutsy plan. The two of you have got more balls than half the lodge house put together." 

"Why're you doin' this again?" Albert looked bored with the conversation.

"I'm just tired of her crying over him night after night."

"Be careful," he warned. "If this don't work things could turn sour in a hurry."

"If this don't work I'se moving in to your room to avoid the waterfalls."

"That's fine with me, sweetheart," Albert stretched his arm around her. "I could get used to that." 

"Aw, Albert," she cuddled up close to him for a half a second, before knocking the wind out of him with an abrupt punch to his gut. She smirked as he doubled over, holding his stomach. "Get used to that."

Albert watched her as she left and sighed. "Women." 

  
  



	4. Raymond and Co. Law Firm

"Has he left yet?" 

"Albert hasn't given me the signal." 

"Well God I hope it's soon. I feel like I'm in a straight jacket." Mouth sat on her bed in the floor length, satin dress. Lord, it was hot. She looked good though. Green was definitely her color.

Smalls had helped her with her hair and although neither of them had much practice, they managed to make it look presentable. They even got the hat pinned in and everything.

"Ain't you and Albert s'posed to go to Harlem today?" 

"He can handle it by himself," she continued fussing with her hair.

"Do I gotta wear the dress?" Mouth whined.

"Yes. It looks good." 

"He ain't even gonna recognize me."

"Don't talk like that. You're supposed to be a lady." 

"Ha, that's a laugh."

"Come on, try."

"Okay." Mouth cleared her throat and then spoke in a terrible, fake English accent. "Yes, hello. My boyfriend is an asshole. Could you assist me?" 

They both erupted into laughter when suddenly a knock came on the door. 

"Oh, that must be Albert, hang on." 

Smalls tried to suppress her giggles and went to the door. When she opened the door and looked up, she didn't see Albert.

"JACK!" Smalls slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell? Smalls?" He knocked again, confusion dripping in his voice. "Is Mouth in there? I came to see if she wants to go to Brooklyn." 

"Uhhhhh," Smalls hesitated. "What do I tell him?" She whispered in Mouth's direction. 

"Anything. He can't see me like this," she whispered back. 

"See you like what?" Jack called. Apparently they needed to work on their whispering. "Mouth, open up!"

"I told you I'm not goin," she called. 

"He's not gonna be happy to see me without you. You know that."

Silence.

"Come on, Mouth. I'll take you to that chocolate shop you like. The one with the samples?" 

Mouth was conflicted. He really was trying to make it up to her. But she knew once she forgave him, he'd turn around and go right back to his old ways. 

"Go out and make sure he leaves for Brooklyn. Tell him I'm sick or something." Mouth pleaded. 

Smalls opened the door as slim as she could and slipped out without letting Mouth be seen. 

"Hey, Jack!" she smiled brightly. "Heading over to Brooklyn? Showing Spot Conlon who's boss?" she punched him playfully on the arm. 

Jack raised his eyebrow and stared at her like she had a third eye. 

"Alright what are you two up to?" he finally said.

"Up to?" she leaned against the door awkwardly. "I don't got a clue what you'se is talkin' about."

"You're being nice to me. That hasn't happened since we met. What's going on?" 

"Uhm, Mouth is sick," she nodded unconvincingly. "Doesn't want you to see her like that."

"She's sick?" He didn't believe her, obviously. Neither one of them were good liars. "Well I guess I shouldn't go to Brooklyn then. I should stay here and take care of her."

"No!" Smalls stopped him as he reached for the door knob. "I mean, no you have to talk to Spot! If Mouth can't be there you're the only other one he halfway respects."

"Yeah, well,  _ she's _ the only one he actually likes. She's gotta come. You've gotta come, Mouth!"

"She can't, she's sick." Smalls said through gritted teeth. "You're our only hope, Jack. Spot's gonna take one look at you and know you mean business. No one messes with Jack Kelly!" 

"That's true."

Mouth rolled her eyes from behind the door. There was only one way to distract Jack Kelly. Inflate his ego. 

"Yeah, you'd better get across that bridge!" 

"Alright, fine you win. Mouth, I'll bring you some chocolate from Brooklyn." 

Again, he got no answer.

"Sick, yeah right," he muttered as he walked down the hall.

Smalls watched until Jack was down the stairs and out the door. 

"Alright," she leaned on the wall in relief. "We're clear." 

Mouth opened the door, at the same time Romeo came out of his room. 

"Well,  _ hello! _ " He schmoozed. "Don't we look lovely this morning." 

"Ah, shut it," Smalls waved him off. "You're not the one we're looking to impress." 

"Too late. I'm impressed." He tipped his hat and shuffled down the stairs, ready to head to the borough he was assigned to. 

The girls' way to the front door was filled with hoots and hollers from the Newsies. Mouth played it off as a joke and gave a grand curtsey, laughing. It wasn't until they reached the front door that she fully realized what they were doing.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said just staring up at the door frame.

"Too late," Smalls pushed her out the door and into the light of New York City. 

"Holy shit," Race dropped his cigar. He was about to head off to Midtown but now he couldn't even remember his own name. "Mouth? That you?"

Smalls rolled her eyes. "Of course it's her." 

Race was still staring. He'd never seen Mouth look so beautiful. Not since they met. The morning sun made her skin glow and the way it reflected off her hair made it look even more golden than it was. 

"Race," Mouth snapped her fingers to get him back to reality. "Doncha got somewhere to be?" 

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

He picked his cigar up off the ground and headed down the street.

"Isn't Midtown that way?" Mouth laughed and pointed the opposite direction.

"He'll figure it out," Smalls replied. "Come on do you have his card?" 

Mouth rummaged in her small purse. "Here."

_ Augustus Fisher  _

_ Raymond and Co. Law Firm _

_ 291 E. 68th Street _

"It's now or never," Smalls said and took off down the street. Mouth took a deep breath and followed. 

They arrived in front of his building when the temperature was at its hottest. It must have been at least 90 degrees. Mouth was sweltering. She envied Smalls who was barely sweating in her cool, comfortable clothes. 

They waited in the shade for a while just so Mouth could cool down. Many gentlemen walked by and tipped their hats at her. Mouth forced herself to smile at them uneasily. 

This was exactly how she remembered. It all came flooding back into her mind. Her pulse doubled, her breaths felt shallow. She felt sick to her stomach with awful memories. 

"You ready?" Smalls snapped her out of it. 

Mouth took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Yes."

"You have nothing to worry about," she thought to herself. "This isn't the same thing."

They stood at the foot of the front steps and Mouth stared up at the building, having second thoughts. 

"This is ridiculous," she complained. "He won't even remember me."

"Trust me. Men like that don't give out their cards to just anyone."

Mouth didn't move. 

"Look if you don't get in there soon, I will."

"Okay, okay I'm going." 

Mouth took the steps up to the large doors. A gentleman tipped his hat and opened the door for her. She nodded her head in thanks. 

Okay, she could do this. 

Once she saw the inside of the building she froze. It was the biggest and fanciest place she'd ever been in. 

"Miss? May I help you?"

Mouth snapped her head to the side. She saw a man behind a desk who looked like he knew things. "Um, yes. I'm looking for a Mister Augustus Fischer?" 

"Ah, yes. Mr. Fischer. You'll find him on the 10th floor. The stairs are this way," he gestured to the right. "But of course you'll want to take the elevator," he gestured to the left. 

"The elevator?" She'd never been on one before. She'd never been in a building with more than six floors before. 

"Yes of course. Right over there." 

"Oh, right. Thank you for your help, sir." 

"Of course, Miss. Have a nice day." 

She nodded and made her way to the elevator. There was a man inside operating it. 

"What floor, miss?" 

"Uhm, 10 please." 

"Right away." 

With the pull of one lever they were on their way. When they reached the 10th floor, Mouth stepped out and realized now that she had no clue where to go. 

There was a line of offices each with an identical looking secretary seated outside. They all click-clacked away on their typewriters. It was the only sound in the room. No voices, just tapping on their little machines.

Mouth, feeling like the floor would fall out from under her at any moment, stepped up to the first woman and waited for her to finish her phone call. Even though she was dressed exactly like the women in the room, she felt completely out of place.

"Excuse me," Mouth said when the woman finally hung up. "Do you think you could point me in the direction of Augustus Fischer's office?" 

"Sure thing, sweetie. See the gal with the polka dot shirt waist?" she pointed down the hall a few desks. "That's Mattie. That's his secretary." 

"Oh, well thank you." 

"Anytime, sweetie."

Mouth approached the young woman in the polka dots and asked if Mr. Fischer was available. 

"If you wait one moment and I can check for you," Mattie smiled warmly. "Who should I say is here?" 

"Mou-" she stopped. "Uhm, just tell him it's Camryn." 

She gave a single nod, stood up and knocked on the door. Mouth heard a male voice answer. "Yes?"

Mattie opened the door and took a half step in. Mouth could still hear most of the conversation.

"Mr. Fischer, there's a young woman named Camryn out here who would like to speak with you." 

"Camryn?" his voice carried a hint of confusion.

Mouth cringed. He didn't remember her after all. She would go back home with nothing to show for it. All of this, the dress, the hair, had been a waste of time. What was she thinking? Mouth turned to leave the office when he spoke again.

"Oh, Camryn!" she could hear the smile in his voice. "Send her in!"

Mouth gave a sigh of relief. He did remember her! Maybe this hadn't been a waste of time.

"Miss Camryn? He can see you now." 

Mouth entered the office and saw Gus standing by the window. His smile stretched from ear to ear and his white teeth sparkled in the sun. He glanced at her gown and furrowed his brow.

"Uh-oh," Mouth thought. "What's wrong, does he not like it? Does he think it's weird?"

He sensed her hesitation and quickly returned his smile. "It's very nice to see you again."

He extended his hand and she placed hers in it. He raised her hand to his mouth placed a soft gentle kiss to the top of it. She'd heard of men doing stuff like this but never experienced it in real life. Not even from Jack.

"It's nice to see you again, too," she smiled back at him.

"You certainly look different," he looked her up and down again.

Mouth stared down at herself in the dress. She shifted her weight on her feet. Oh God, he did think it was weird.

"Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly corrected himself. "You're a knockout." 

"Oh well, thank you," she blushed. Normally she didn't like compliments from strangers. But it felt different coming from him. She couldn't waste anymore time, though. It was time to ask.

"Look Mr. Fischer," she started. 

"Gus," he corrected. 

"Gus," she smiled. "I-I need to be frank with you."

"Alright, be frank with me then."

"I need a favor." 

"What kind of favor?" 

"An easy one as far as effort is concerned but I'm afraid it may hurt your feelings." 

"I'm confused, Camryn. What do you need from me?" 

That was another thing. There were really only a few people who ever called her Camryn. Miss Medda, Jack and a few others. Hearing Gus do it was, again, just weird.

"I'll just come out and say it. You see, I need you to help me make someone jealous." 

"Jealous," his face dropped a bit. He wasn't expecting that. It was obvious Gus was interested in her. Especially now that she wasn't dressed like a ragamuffin. 

"My boyfriend, Jack, he likes to flirt. I'd like to pay him back." 

"Pay him back?" a deep crease formed between his eyes.

"You know, like, if he sees me and you together. It'll be my way of payback."

He leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms.

"I don't know if I could do something like that, Camryn. It seems like a problem you two should fix." 

"Oh," she looked down and fidgeted with her purse. "I guess you're right. I don't know why I thought you would help me. You barely know me." 

Gus sighed through his nostrils and looked at her there in his chair. Her hair, illuminated by the sunlight, framed her face perfectly. He couldn't believe a girl like her was stuck selling newspapers. 

As Gus looked closer, he could tell her eyes were getting a bit wet. He didn't want her to cry right in his office and, really, how hard would it be to help her? He looked up at the ceiling, internally cursing himself. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. 

"Well maybe I could help."

Mouth's head jolted up immediately, her eyes going dry like that. She couldn't believe he changed his mind that fast. "Really?"

"I have some free time today, I was supposed to have a meeting but the other party canceled. Would that be okay?" 

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Gus. Thank you so much!" 

She burst up and hugged him. He was stunned at first but smiled and hugged back. It probably wasn't exactly socially acceptable but she was too excited that he had actually agreed to help her!

"What's the plan?" he asked. "The real plan?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd make it this far." 

"Where's uhm," he stumbled, reaching for the kid's name.

"Jack," she helped him out.

"Where's Jack at now?" 

"He's in Brooklyn meeting with another Newsie." 

"Newsie?" he cocked his head, then realized what she meant. "Oh, you mean a paper boy. Shall we go there, then?" 

"Well I'm not exactly sure  _ where _ in Brooklyn, but I know the boys from Manhattan is meetin' up tonight to talk about the strike." 

"Oh, they're on strike too?" His eyes fluttered upward, practically rolling them. "Who isn't on strike in this city?"

Mouth scoffed and went off on him. "Sorry we don't all work in a fancy office like this. Considering most of us is kids and-" 

Gus jumped to correct himself. "I agree with you 100%. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's ridiculous so many organizations need to fight for basic rights." 

"Oh," Mouth back peddled, her face now a shade of crimson. "Sorry 'bout that then."

"That's alright. I'm glad you feel so strongly about something. Most women I know never say what's on their mind. It gets so boring."

"Yeah, well, you'll notice I never have a problem saying what's on my mind," she laughed.

"Is that why your friends call you 'Mouth'?" 

Mouth raised her eyebrows, "I can't believe you remembered that."

"You made quite the impression on me."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Mouth adored his charming smile. He was so sweet and kind to help her like this. In some ways, he reminded her of Jack. Oh right, Jack. 

Mouth cleared her throat breaking the silence. She opened her mouth to speak but Gus beat her to it.

"So, you say they're meeting about their strike. Where at exactly?"

"Outside the lodging house. Some of them are probably headed there now." 

"Then we'd better get going," he smiled.

They left his office arm in arm and in the middle of the hallway a tall man in a top hat stopped them. 

"Well hello, Augustus! It's nice to see you!" 

"Good to see you as well," Gus stuck out his hand and the man took it. For some reason, Mouth felt she recognized this man.

"And who's this?" the man said, gesturing to Mouth.

"This is Camryn," Gus glanced at her. "A friend of mine. I'm going to help her with something real quick."

"Camryn?" The cocked his head, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment. He must have sensed their eyes on him. "What a beautiful name," he added quickly.

The man reached out his hand and Mouth placed hers in it, expecting a kiss like Gus had done but instead he just shook it. "I'll see you soon, Augustus. Nice to meet you, Camryn." 

With a tip of his hat, the man was gone. Mouth tugged on Gus's sleeve as they continued to leave the building. "Who was that?" 

"That's Mr. Raymond. My boss. Why?"

"He just looks familiar that's all," Mouth couldn't put her finger on it but something about that man made her uneasy.

The pair made their way through the lobby and out the door. Smalls was sitting in the shade right where Mouth had left her. 

"I'll be damned, it worked!" she exclaimed. 

"Ah, I remember you," Gus smiled. "Never did catch your name." 

"Smalls. You really agreed to do this?" 

"Well It would be rude to deny a lady some help. Even if it is helping her with another man," he laughed.

"Come on," Mouth said, "By the time we get there the meeting will be started." 

They took off for the lodging house. Mouth arm in arm with Gus and Smalls bringing up the rear. The walk gave them just enough time to come up with a real plan. 


	5. Brooklyn's Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in folks, this one's a long one. BUT we get to see Spot in this AND we finally get Mouth's backstory! Check tags for TWs

Jack wasn't too excited to face Spot Conlon that morning. He thought he would have Mouth with him but apparently not. Now he had to bring Davey.

Not that there's anything wrong with Davey. But Spot would already be annoyed to see Jack without Mouth, and bringing someone new would just make it worse. 

Jack went out the door and saw Davey there all by himself, waiting in the blistering sun. He was trying his hardest to look at ease but his string bean body just looked so out of place leaning awkwardly against the stairs.

"You know you could've come inside," Jack laughed and started down the street.

Davey wiped the sweat off his forehead and then hurried to catch up. "Where's Mouth?"

"Sick," Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't buy it. She's mad at me. What else is new." 

Davey laughed. "She get like that a lot? Jealous around other girls, I mean?" 

"How'd you know she was jealous?"

"I mean it was pretty obvious." 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how Davey had picked up that Mouth was jealous before he did. 

'I guess he's just that smart,' he decided.

In his silence Jack suddenly noticed the absence of his favorite 9 year old. "Where's Les? He looked pretty keen on comin."

"Left him home with Sara. Too far for him to walk."

"Sara?"

"Our sister."

So Davey had a sister. He wondered if she was as smart as Davey was. "Didn't know you had a sister." 

"Yep. You got any fam-"

"So, tell me about Sara," Jack said quickly, shifting the attention back to Davey.

"Not much to tell," Davey said, caught a little off guard. "Couple years younger than me. Gets into trouble a lot." 

"If she's anything like you, I can't imagine she gets into very much trouble." 

"She's not like me, more like Les. They're always teaming up against me," Davey shrugged. 

"Strength in numbers," Jack pointed out and they laughed. "Yeah, strength in numbers," he repeated. "Which is why we need Brooklyn. I wish Mouth was here." 

"Why Mouth?"

"Spot Conlon's got a soft spot for her. She's been like a kid sister to him ever since she lived in Brooklyn." 

That bit of news knocked Davey for a loop. "She lived in Brooklyn?"

"Yep," Jack answered simply and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. When he glanced up he could see the very tops of the Brooklyn bridge in the distance. "That reminds me, I wanna get her some chocolates from a shop there she used to like."

"Peace offering?" Davey laughed. 

"I'll do anything at this point," Jack shrugged. "Tried to bribe her with it this morning to get her to come with but no luck."

Davey chuckled, but was still a tad confused. If Brooklyn was so big and bad, how'd they lose one of their own to Manhattan? "So, how'd Mouth end up with you guys then? If she's from Brooklyn." 

"Well, she ain't _from_ Brooklyn, exactly. She's _from_ Manhattan, but she just lived with Spot there for a little while."

"Why?" Davey asked, persistent. He found it odd that she jumped boroughs just like that.

"You ask a lot of questions, Dave." Jack was trying to dance around the subject, afraid of what he might let spill if he didn't watch himself.

"I'm just curious," Davey shrugged. "Doesn't seem like people around here switch their residencies too often."

Jack half-laughed. "Fair point."

When Davey didn't say anything, Jack gave in. He didn't see the harm in telling him a few things. He'd tell him just enough to satisfy him and if Davey didn't ask too many questions, hopefully he could keep the rest to himself. 

"Well, it goes like this. Spot found her out on the streets one night when she was, gosh, maybe fourteen? Fifteen? It doesn't matter. Anyways, he brought her to Brooklyn, showed her how to sell papes and all that. After a few years she wanted to come back home."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Jack nodded and continued with his story. "Spot tried to get her to stay, but she's so damn stubborn, he didn't have a choice. He handed her off to Race one night and she's been with us ever since."

Davey hummed, contemplating Jack's answer. He'd expected there to be a little more to go with it, considering Jack tried to change the subject as soon as Davey brought it up. He didn't know why Jack had resisted so hard if there was so little to tell. There had to be more to it. He'd ask again later, he decided.

Jack was pleased with himself the way he handled that. Talking about the old days made him nostalgic. He kicked another pebble and smiled, remembering the day Mouth first got to the house.

Jack thought she was gorgeous from the first time he laid eyes on her. Though they'd flirted regularly, he tried to keep his distance; a little worried about what Spot would do if he found out he was moving in on her. But once Mouth made the first move, Jack decided it was fair game. 

It all started when Mouth got locked out of the building for the first time. She'd underestimated how far she'd gotten from the house one night and didn't make it back until everyone else was asleep. Everyone except Jack. 

\-----------

_Mouth banged on the door in a panic and luckily Jack was downstairs and heard it. He opened the door with a cocky grin. "What's the password?"_

_"Oh my god, thank you!" she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. It took him a little by surprise._

_"Uh, no problem." He was still confused, but he could tell something had her upset. She was practically shaking, so he held her tighter. "You alright down there?"_

_She pushed herself off of him, instantly embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah I just, uh, I don't like being out late by myself," she muttered._

_"You sure you'se alright, uhm," he couldn't recall her name for some reason. Probably because he'd never seen her so shaken up before. She was usually so smooth and confident._

_"Camryn," she helped him. "Some guys 'round here have started tryin' out nicknames, but nothing's stuck so far."_

_"Not everyone needs a nickname," Jack smiled. "What do you like to be called?"_

_"Anything's fine," she had said quickly. Then slower, "A-actually, my mama used to call me Cami. I kinda liked it."_

_"Okay, Cami," Jack smiled at her._

_She smiled back and tried to calm herself. In the silence she found herself looking up at Jack. His big brown eyes were easy to melt into. They made her feel safe._

_SLAM!_

_A window from outside ripped her from her safe space. She jumped away from the door and smashed it shut. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breaths start to quicken. Jack pushed his eyebrows together and stared at her. This poor girl was clearly terrified._

_Mouth could sense his eyes on her and turned to face him. She had developed a crush on Jack soon after they met but now she was sure he thought she was crazy._

_Trying not to embarrass herself any further, she forced a watery smile and said, "I should head up. Thanks again."_

_Jack wasn't satisfied. He knew something was off. "Look, Camryn are you sure something isn't bothering you? We can talk about it, if you want?"_

_Tears she'd been holding back spilled down her cheeks. She nodded rapidly, wanting so badly to talk to someone._

_"Okay, okay," Jack jumped to wrap her in another hug. "Everything's fine. Just tell me what's wrong."_

_Jack ushered her over to a couch and sat her down as she cried. Jack listened to her talk without interrupting. When she was finished, he sat silently, knowing now why she was so afraid._

_"Who all knows?"_

_"Just Spot a-and Racetrack," she replied softly._

_Jack sighed. "Sorry to say this, Cami, but if Race knows then everyone else probably knows too by now."_

_"I don't care. They might as well, they'll find out eventually."_

_"If anyone here gives you any trouble about it let me know."_

_"I'm not worried. I feel like I can trust you guys," she looked up at Jack and half-smiled. "Spot said I could, anyways,"_

_"Well, I don't know 'bout some of 'em," Jack joked and she laughed. "But you can trust me."_

_"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, teasingly. "Spot said I'd have to look out for you the most. He said you were the biggest flirt in New York."_

_Jack scoffed. "First of all, he's clearly never met Romeo and second of all, I've been nothing but a gentleman since you got here."_

_"I know," she hummed. "I was kinda disappointed."_

_"What?"_

_"Everyone talks about the famous Jack Kelly and what a ladies' man he is. I thought you'd pay me a little more attention," she pouted._

_"Well I would've but-"_

_Mouth moved closer on the couch, a mischievous glint in her eye. "But what?"_

_"Well-"_

_Before Jack could reply she cut him off with a kiss. He didn't know how to react. Jack was impressed. Mouth was the first girl who had been able to get him flustered. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of this moment, but he always figured he'd be the one to initiate it._

_Once she released the kiss, she smiled and looked down at her lap._

_"Don't get shy now!" Jack teased._

_She laughed and looked back up. "I was kidding earlier, Jack. I knows I can trust you."_

_Jack smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They spent the night like that on the couch and soon Mouth felt safe again, starting to forget all her troubles._

\-------------------------

That was the beginning of their relationship and up until now things had gone well.

"Hey Dave?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. 

"Hmm?"

"You could tell Mouth was jealous yesterday?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Wait, you really didn't know?"

"Well I figured it out eventually," he said, suddenly sheepish. "But I just don't see why she was so upset. I mean I talk to girls like that all the time." 

"I see," Davey sighed, realizing that Jack legitimately saw nothing wrong with it. 

"She's not the jealous type. I mean I could understand if she's mad because I wouldn't let her fight, I know she can handle herself, but-"

"Jack? Can I offer you some advice?" 

Jack shrugged. A signal for "Go ahead."

"You need to talk to her about it. If you love her then-"

"I do," Jack jumped in. 

"Well, then you should talk about why it bothered her because otherwise-" 

"Otherwise things is gonna get ugly."

"You said it. Be calm, talk it out, and remember it's not you against her, it's you and her against the problem."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Sara," Davey laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "She knows all about this kind of stuff." 

Jack smiled. "I'd like to meet her someday. She sounds like a good kid."

Davey agreed. "She'd probably like to meet you, too. The way Les talks about you at home, she probably thinks you're a God." 

Jack laughed and saw the bridge becoming more visible on the horizon.

"He talks about Mouth, too," Davey continued. "She was real nice to him yesterday. She's good with kids." 

"Oh, she loves 'em," Jack confirmed. "She's been like a mother to all the younger kids. It's a shame she-" he stopped himself quickly. 

"Shame she what?" 

"Uh, nothing," Jack searched for something else to talk about. "Spot's not gonna be happy to see me without Mouth, just so you know." 

"S'pose he's not gonna be happy to see me either?" 

Jack shook his head.

"Is he really as bad as they say?" 

"He's a nice guy if he likes ya."

"And he likes Mouth?" 

"Since the day he took her in."

Davey saw the opportunity to find out more about Mouth and took it. "What'd she do before he took her in?"

"Uh," Jack's heart caught in his throat. He wasn't prepared for that question but he guessed he should've been, given where the conversation was headed.

Davey waited silently, expecting an answer.

"Hey look!" Jack said, pointing. "There's the Brooklyn bridge. We're practically there, come on!"

Jack took off running. 

"Jack!" Davey yelled after him. But then sighed and took off as well.

He caught up to him half way across the bridge, out of breath and panting. His cheeks were red from exertion, the heat was getting to him. Jack seemed barely affected but Davey didn't handle heat well.

"I feel sick," he complained. 

"If you feel sick now, wait 'till you meet Spot," Jack clapped him on the back and pushed him in front of him. 

\--------------------

Seagulls above them squawked as they reached the other side of the bridge. Brooklyn Newsies covered every square inch of the abandoned piers. 

Some dove into the river in an attempt to beat the heat, two Newsies sat on barrels reading old papes and peeked their heads out to watch them walk by. One with a cigarette made sure to blow his smoke directly into their faces as they passed. 

Davey gulped, taking in the sight before him. Every single one had arms twice the size of his own and none looked happy to see them.

Before Davey could confess any of his concerns to Jack, a burly kid pulled himself up a ladder and blocked their path. He dripped with water from the river and stood a solid four inches taller than both of them. He barely spared Davey a glance, focusing his attention on Jack.

"Goin' somewhere, Kelly?" the giant snarled.

"Bart," Jack greeted flatly. "Where's Spot?" 

"You really think he wants to see you without her?" 

"He's gonna see me either way."

Jack pushed past Bart and left Davey frozen, staring up at the sight before him. Water still dripped, somehow making him even more intimidating. Davey's mouth went dry and his feet felt full of cement.

"Dave, come on!" Jack called from further down the pier.

Davey moved past the giant with the caution of a man on a building's ledge. Bart watched them leave, then turned back around with a scoff and dove back into the water. 

"Davey, could you at least try to look like you're not scared outta ya mind?"

Davey nodded his head, Jack wasn't even sure he had heard what he said. His sweaty, red face had turned ghostly white out of pure intimidation. 

"Don't tell me he just got scared by Bart?"

Davey whipped his head to the left and caught a glimpse of a kid hanging off a bar above them. He had on red flannel with blue suspenders; and although he was about the same height as Davey, his frame was twice as large. The boy's face was firm and chiseled, his smirk made a dimple appear on his left cheek. 

"He's new," Jack looked up at him and grinned.

"Is that Spot Conlon?" Davey whispered, eyes wide. 

"Woah, don't let Spot hear ya say that," the kid hopped down from where he was. "I'd be done for."

"Nice to see ya, Hotshot," Jack greeted.

The two spit in their hands and shook.

Hotshot turned to Davey and introduced himself, again spitting into his hand and offering it to Davey.

Davey forced a smile as he carefully grabbed above the boy's wrist and shook. Hotshot glanced at Jack with a puzzled look but he just smirked. "Toldja. He's new."

Hotshot peered over Davey's shoulder, as if searching for something. "Now, wait just a minute. Somone is missin'."

Jack didn't answer. 

"Don't tell me you came all the way to Brooklyn without Brooklyn's Sweetheart." 

Jack changed the subject. "Where's Spot? I gots some business to take care of."

"Come on," Hotshot jerked his head right and then began walking; Jack by his side and Davey behind them. Davey braced himself for the inevitable meeting. If the other Brooklyn newsies were this intimidating, he could only imagine what their leader was like.

"There's Spot," Hotshot gestured to an area below the pier where a few kids were scattered around. "Good luck."

Jack thanked him and then ducked under a beam. Davey followed, too busy taking in his surroundings to notice when Jack had stopped walking. He ran straight into his back and when he finally looked up, he was face to face with The King of Brooklyn.

"Well, if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick."

Spot didn't fit the image Davey had conjured up in his mind the night before. He had pictured someone like Hotshot or Bart but although Spot didn't seem that impressive, there was definitely something about him that gave him an edge. 

He stood much shorter than all the other Brooklyn Newsies, but his physique made up for it. He, like Hotshot, wore suspenders but his were colored red. In his hand he held a long polished cane. The kind you'd use to help you walk but Davey doubted that's what is was for.

"You're movin' up in the world, Spot," Jack eased his way into a conversation. "Got a river view an' ev'rything."

They greeted each other the same way every other Newsie did. Davey still didn't understand it.

"Where's my Camryn?" were the next words out of Spot's mouth. 

Jack swallowed thickly, his demeanor faltering a touch. "She's sick."

Worry instantly overtook Spot's face. "Somethin' serious?"

Jack shook his head.

Spot hummed, able to tell he was lying. "You know, Kelly, you break that girl's heart, the whole of Brooklyn's gonna be rainin' down on you." 

"Don't worry," Jack smirked.

"And the other thing," Spot spoke seriously now, all kidding gone. "No problems there?"

"None," Jack assured.

"Good." 

"Other thing?" Davey questioned. Jack shook his head, a signal to drop it.

Spot reached into his pocket and pulled out a crude, wooden sling shot. "So, uh Jackie Boy. I been hearing things from little birds." 

"Yeah?" 

Spot nestled something in the crook of his slingshot and pulled it tight, aiming high. Davey jumped to duck out of the line of fire.

"Yeah. Things from Harlem. Queens." Spot released the sling shot. "All over."

Spot's rock had hit a beer bottle with deadly accuracy. It shattered across the pier. Davey gulped, suddenly a lot less sure of his safety.

"They's chirpin' in my ear." Spot continued. "Sayin' things like, 'Jackie Boy's Newsies is playin' like they goin' on strike'."

"Yeah, well we are," Jack said, unafraid.

"But we aren't playing," Davey said cautiously. "We are going on strike." 

Spot stuck his weapon back into his pocket and looked him up and down. "What is this, Jackie Boy, some kinda walkin' mouth?" 

Davey stepped back, looking to Jack for help.

"Yeah. A mouth with a brain. And if you got half a one, you'll listen to what he's got to say."

Spot conceded. He sat down and listened to Davey's spiel. 

After a few minutes, Spot interrupted. "Why should I help? Seems like your problem."

"Well," Davey swallowed. "I-I've heard Spot Conlon is the most famous a-and respected Newsie in all of New York. And probably everywhere else."

Davey looked at Jack who nodded for him to keep going. "And if you join the strike everyone else will too. And we'll be unstoppable! So you've gotta join the strike because, well, you-you've just gotta!" 

Spot just smiled smugly at the compliments. "You're right, Jack. Brains. But I got brains, too." He stood up and pointed his pimp cane in Davey's face. "How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

"Cause I'm tellin' ya, Spot," Jack intervened. 

Spot holstered his cane and turned away. 

"That ain't good enough, Jackie Boy. You gotta show me." 

"So, that's a no?" 

"We'll see."

Jack shook his head, he couldn't believe that Spot would just leave them hanging like this. He grabbed Davey by the sleeve and started to storm off when Spot called out his parting words. 

"Hey, Jack!" he called, a catty grin creeping onto his face. "Be sure and tell _Cami_ I'm sorry she didn't make it."

Davey could feel Jack's grip tighten on his sleeve. He watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Before Davey could even begin to ask what all _that_ was about, Jack tugged him forward again and they made their way back up to the bridge and out of Brooklyn.

Jack was walking quickly, muttering to himself under his breath, something about how Spot knew how to get under his skin. Davey wondered if he should just leave it but his curiosity got the best of him. "What was that last part about?" 

Jack huffed and shook his head. "My own little nickname for Mouth. I guess it's like our 'thing' or something, I dunno. But I don't like nobody else using it. Which is why he did."

Cami. 

It was pretty. Short and sweet. Davey had never really heard it before. He guessed that's why it was special. He had learned a lot about Mouth today. But something was still amiss, something that didn't quite fit.

"What was that 'other thing' Spot mentioned?"

Jack snapped his fingers, purposely ignoring Davey. "I forgot her chocolate. We should go back."

Jack turned but Davey held on to his arm, stopping him. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Course not."

"Jack."

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It's a long story." 

"It's a long walk."

Jack smirked, impressed at Davey's persistence. "Fine."

Jack turned back around and kept walking towards Manhattan. Davey at his side hanging on every word, desperate to finally learn what all this was about.

"You see, about Mouth-" Jack trailed off. 

Davey tried to be patient but just couldn't. "What about her?"

"Her story isn't a fun one," Jack closed his eyes and tried to figure out where to start. Mouth would kill him if she knew he was telling Dave. He tried to ease into it.

"Her parents died young, she didn't have any place to go so she was on the streets early. Not a great place for a little girl." 

Davey stayed silent, listening. Jack continued.

"One day..." Jack braced himself for the story he had to tell. "One day this man found her. Took her in. Said she'd be 'useful' or something, whatever that means. She didn't know any better so she just... she went. Turns out that man, that man owned a brothel and-" he trailed off again.

"And?" Davey coaxed him to keep going. Though he had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

"And that son of a bitch took an innocent twelve year old girl and did horrible things to her. 'Sold' her to nasty old men who took advantage of her. She was _twelve_ , Dave! And he made her a prostitute."

Davey's stomach churned. Of course he knew places like that existed. They were illegal but they were still there. It was common in such a large, diverse city. But Davey had no idea there were girls that young on the inside. 

Jack sighed as he thought of how Mouth had spent four years in that living hell. She would still be there, too, if it weren't for Spot Conlon. When Mouth had told him the story of how he saved her, Jack honestly didn't believe it at first. It made him see Spot in a whole new light.

\----‐----------------------------

_Mouth felt the skin tear off her palms as she hit the pavement. She couldn't stop though. She pushed up with all her might and kept running into blackness. She turned a corner and paused to catch her breath. She didn't know Brooklyn's streets as well as Manhattan's and quickly discovered she was lost. She reached down and removed her heels, deciding going without would be faster and easier._

_Barefoot and terrified she continued sprinting blindly down the street. She glanced behind her once to make sure no one was following but the moment she took her eyes off the path in front of her, she barreled into Spot's short, stocky body and they both crashed to the ground. Mouth's head hit the pavement hard._

_"Woah!" Spot called out, startled._

_Mouth groaned and clutched her head in pain._

_"What the hell?"_

_Mouth looked up at the person she'd tackled in her attempt to escape. His face was was at first full of anger, but immediately softened when he saw the terrified girl that sat in front of him._

_"You okay, kid?"_

_She shook her head quickly. "Help me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He's after me."_

_"Who?" he reached out a hand and picked her up off the ground, surprising her with his strength._

_She tried to answer but froze when she heard stumblings behind her. She whipped around and saw a dark figure quickly approaching. Mouth stood paralyzed on the sidewalk, unable to answer._

_Spot, realizing she was in some serious danger, acted quickly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. Mouth didn't know who he was or where he was going but she followed him._

_Spot ushered her into an alleyway and tried to figure this out while they moved. "What's happening? Who's after you?"_

_"I was working the corner," Mouth tried to convey what had happened through broken breaths. "This guy came up to me..... I thought he was... but he had a knife... I didn't know what to do so I ran and-" she couldn't even get a complete sentence out._

_Spot gently grabbed her arm and they stopped moving. "Slow down," he calmed her. "Do you know this guy?"_

_She shook her head, took a deep breath and explained the whole situation. Spot looked at her differently than before. Sympathy maybe? Disgust? She couldn't tell._

_"So, you're what? Like a hooker?"_

_Mouty looked down at the street, embarrased. "Not exactly by choice."_

_He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Someone_ forcing _you to do this?"_

_Before she could answer, a large crash sounded from the alley behind them. He was following them. Spot grabbed her hand and they began to run again. They turned a corner and were on another street. "The house ain't far, you'll be safe there."_

_They ground to a halt in front of a building and Spot quickly pulled her up the steps. "I'se got some friends in here who can help."_

_He busted open the door and pulled Mouth inside. About twenty kids stood around them staring. Spot stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle._

_"Hotshot!" he shouted._

_A taller kid made his way through the crowd and Spot ushered her into his hands. "Take her upstairs. Keep her safe," he instructed. "The rest of yous. We got ourselves a problem outside. Grab your stuff, let's soak 'im."_

_Mouth looked at the kid who wrapped one arm snug around her and guided her to the stairs. She was astounded. She had never been shown such kindness, especially from strangers. She pulled back when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."_

_"Doesn't matter," the kid smiled, warmly. A dimple appearing on his left cheek. "Spot brung you here. You's one of us now."_

_\------------------_

Davey was quiet. He knew Jack was keeping something from him but he never guessed it would be that something that serious.

"Listen, try and keep it under wraps will ya? She hates when people talk about it."

Davey nodded. "I can imagine she'd want to forget all about it."

Davey was right, Mouth would love to forget it all. The problem was, she couldn't. She was terrified the man from the brothel would find her and force her back into it. 

Jack cringed as he remembered all the time's she'd woken up screaming from nightmares. He always tried to calm her down but she would just sit there shaking for hours afterward. It broke his heart. 

She had been getting better recently, though. Or at least Jack thought so. Nightmares were becoming less frequent and she was beginning to believe that she was finally free from it all. 

Jack cleared his throat. He was tired of the gloomy talk so he changed the subject. 

"Can you believe Spot?" he scoffed. "Thinkin' we's is gonna back down from a fight."

"Do you think he would have said yes? You know, if Mouth had been there?"

"Are you kidding? She could get him to do anything." Jack laughed. "All's she's gotta do is stick out that bottom lip and he's done for. She's got all of Brooklyn wrapped around her little finger."

Davey cracked a smile. "What about Manhattan?"

"Nah, she scares most of them," he chuckled. "It's like she's got this power to find out stuff. You cross her once and she holds your secrets over ya head forever. Cross her twice and, well, let's just say Spot taught her how to watch out for herself."

"Aren't you scared then?" Davey teased. "You're the one she's after, right now." 

"Nope. Not scared at all. Ya see, someone today gave me great advice." Jack nudged Davey. "We's gonna sort through things and move on."

Davey nodded. "Swell."

"Yessir. It's gonna be smooth sailing from here on out."

Famous last words.


	6. Cami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUS IS BACK and Mouth doesn't mind it... Jack does.

It was near sun down when Mouth, Gus and Smalls reached the lodging house. There were a few kids already gathered around outside waiting when they arrived. Smalls left the other two behind a corner and took a seat next to Albert. He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't acknowledge it. She was undercover. A few other guys knew their plan already (Race spilled the beans) but most were clueless. Including Jack.

Mouth and Gus stood out of sight not wanting to spoil their plan by being seen. As more and more Newsies began to flow in, Mouth started getting nervous.

Gus noticed. He placed a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Last minute jitters, I guess."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She shrugged. The only thing Mouth didn't like talking about were things that were bothering her. She tended to bottle things up with the hope that she wouldn't explode. But she was pretty on edge, maybe talking to Gus would help.

"Okay, fine," she caved. "Talk about what?"

"Whatever you like." Gus smiled, delighted she had accepted his offer. "I still don't know that much about you. Except that you always speak your mind and your friends call you 'Mouth', of all things. They really couldn't come up with something better than that?"

She laughed. "I like it. Plus, we've all got names like that." 

Mouth peeked her head around the corner and beckoned Gus to follow. 

She pointed at each Newsie as she named them off. "The one with the cigar, that's Racetrack because he's always hanging around Sheepshead in Brooklyn and betting on the races."

Gus grinned, amused. "What about the one standing up?" 

"That's Mush, he didn't have his front teeth when he got here so his words were all slurred together. Tall one with glasses; Specs because, well, ya know, specs."

Gus was entranced listening to her; he hung on every word she said. 

"Them two are the twins. Mike and Ike. And the one with those ridiculous socks? Romeo."

"Romeo?" he tilted his head with interest.

"Flirts with everything that has a pulse," she explained.

"Oh," he said getting it. "So, it's Romeo as in Shakespeare's-"

"Romeo and Juliet." They finished his sentence together and laughed.

"You've read it?" a smile graced her face.

"Of course! I love all of Shakespeare's works. I guess I'm just fond of literature in general," he smiled. "I can see you've read it too."

"Sorta. My mama read it to me. She had an old copy of it." 

Mouth took the opportunity to ramble. Gus didn't mind.

"She was gonna be a writer, ya know. She would always read me her old stories. She was even gonna go to college. Can you imagine?" she paused. "But then I came along. Her family practically disowned her 'cause of it. School was out of the question now so she married my father and they was on their own. When she got sick, I-" she stopped herself, realizing she had barely taken a breath since she started talking.

"I am saying a lot of things right now. I'm so sorry."

Gus laughed. "It's okay. So you like to read, huh?"

She shrugged. "I used to."

"Do you read a lot lately?"

"Do headlines count?" 

Gus chuckled and then hummed. "It's a shame you don't get to read more if you like it so much."

She looked down and spoke quickly, hoping if she said it fast enough he wouldn't catch it. "I-I can't really make out the big words so it doesn't really matter anyway."

He gently reached out to take her hand and she looked up. "That's alright. I could help you. Teach you. If you want, I mean."

She found herself stuck gazing at him. She couldn't really get her mouth to work. She'd never had a problem with that before. Her heart was beating a little harder than normal. Were those butterflies in her stomach? Certainly not. Definitely not. Maybe?

She was able to muster a nod. The corners of her mouth pricked up slightly. Eventually she snapped back to reality. She looked back to the Newsies and continued to name them off.

"Here comes two, now," Gus commented. "Who are they?"

Mouth glanced down the street and sure enough, here came Jack; Davey in tow. Mouth quickly grabbed Gus's jacket, pulling him back around the corner. Gus stumbled and nearly lost his hat from the way yanked him out of sight. The two were front to front up against the building's wall, probably too close to be deemed appropriate by society's standards.

Gus's face flushed beet red due to the position. Mouth, who was seemingly unbothered by it, stuck her head out to make sure no one had seen.

"You are  _ strong _ ." Gus chuckled nervously.

Mouth turned her attention back to him. They locked eyes for half a moment and time seemed to stand still. When she realized their position, she immediately pushed herself off of him. "Sorry."

"I take it that was him?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Here came the nerves again, wrapping around her stomach like a cobra. "Could you maybe keep talking? It helped before."

Gus smiled, happy that he was able to help her. He tried to think of something else to say. "There were some pretty young kids over there. Are they all, uh, 'Newsies' too?"

Mouth nodded a non-verbal reply.

Gus kept talking, knowing she'd jump in when she was ready. "They got someone watching out for them? They seem awful young to do this by themselves."

Mouth smiled a small smile. "I look after most of 'em. I'd do anything to keep them kids safe."

"You like kids?"

She nodded, the smile still stuck on her face. "Who don't like kids?" 

The nerves in her stomach had simmered down. She enjoyed talking to Gus. It was easy to. And now he'd brought up her favorite subject.

Looking after young kids was one of the things Mouth loved most in life. There was something so innocent and pure about them that she just couldn't get over. In a way, taking care of and spending time with the littles made up for her not really getting a childhood of her own.

"I love most of them like they's my own," she continued. "They don't got anyone else to."

Gus smiled in amusement at the way her eyes lit up as she spoke, like a parent on their child's first day of school. "Do you want to be a mother some day?" he asked.

As quickly as it appeared, the light in her eyes vanished, the smile wiped from her face. Gus worried he'd said something wrong. 

Her voice was small. "Course I do, but-"

Mouth felt her throat tighten and her lip quiver. She swallowed, pushing the thought to the back of her head. Mouth blinked upward, trying to thwart the tears that would inevitably fall if she didn't change the subject. "Hey, I think I hear Jack talking. We'd better listen so we don't miss the signal."

Gus was smart enough to know not to press the matter. They both stayed silent listening to the meeting from afar.

"Smalls?" Jack began. "Harlem?"

"Don't look at me," she nudged Albert. "He did all the talking." 

Technically it wasn't a lie. Smalls wasn't in Harlem so obviously Albert did all the talking. Still, Albert glared at her, not thrilled to be a part of their scheme.

"Well that wasn't smart. Albert?" 

When Albert was done, Jack looked for someone else to speak up. As his eyes scanned the crowd he noticed someone was missing. He turned back to Smalls again. "Where's Mouth?" 

"I dunno," she lied. "Haven't seen her since I got back." 

There was the signal. 

Back behind the corner, Gus offered his arm. Mouth took a deep breath before taking it, nestling her own through his. 

"Don't worry," Gus said when he sensed her uneasiness. "I'm right here." 

She nodded and they turned the corner. They walked on the sidewalk opposite the lodging house. So far none of the Newsies noticed them.

"Okay," she thought to herself. "She could do this."

Mouth whispered something to Gus that made him laugh. A few kids looked over, but to them it just looked like an upper class couple out for an evening stroll. They walked a few more sidewalk squares and paused under a lamp post, newly lit as night approached. Mouth could see Jack talking to the group, no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

It wasn't until Mouth laughed that the boys started to realize something was up. They whispered amongst themselves, a few pointed to the couple underneath the light. They thought they recognized at least one of them, but they couldn't figure out why. More and more zoned out, finding what was happening across the street much more interesting than what Jack had to say.

Mouth laughed again, louder than before. By this time, almost all of the Newsies had shifted their attention across the street.

When Albert caught on, he leaned into Smalls' side and whispered. "This is going to end badly." 

Specs, who was unaware of the plan Smalls and Mouth had in place, cleared his throat. "Hey Boss? Hate to interrupt but, ain't that Mouth?"

Jack pushed his eyebrows together and cocked his head. He followed the gaze of every other Newsie and saw a long green dress and a suit underneath the lamp. He narrowed his eyes and focused. That couldn't be Mouth.

"That's not Mouth," Smalls said, pretending to confirm Jack's thought. "Where would she get a dress like that?" 

Albert sighed and looked up at the sky, repeating his mantra. "This is gonna end badly."

When Jack looked closer he discovered that it was, in fact, Mouth. It was Mouth in the dress. It was Mouth under the lamp and it was Mouth standing way too close to that guy.

"I think we've caught their attention," Gus said. "Shall we?" 

Mouth took his arm again and the couple crossed the street, walking up to the group together. Her heart pounded harder with every step she took. She faked a smile with all her might and tried to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke. "Evening, fellas."

Jack, who was never at a loss for words, didn't utter a sound. Davey stood up with a furrowed brow, this looked nothing like the girl he met yesterday; the one Jack spent all day talking about. He glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye nervously. He had the same look from earlier when Spot called out to him using Mouth's pet name.

"Hey, Mouth," Race broke the silence. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right," Mouth said as though she had forgotten Gus was there. "Everyone, this is Augustus Fischer." 

"Gus," he reminded fondly. 

"Oh, yes. Gus," she giggled. 

Jack still hadn't said a word. Mouth could see him clenching his jaw from where she stood. She felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he was boiling underneath that mess of brown hair.

She hadn't expected him to stay silent for so long, though. That wasn't part of the plan. Smalls noticed the hitch and helped it along. 

"I thought you were sick, Mouth?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much," she paused for effect, gazing up at Gus. "Much better." 

That must have been the straw that broke the camel's back. 

"What. The. Hell." Jack grumbled low and pulled on Mouth's silk clad arm, trying to get her away from Gus. 

The group behind them whispered, those who were in on it rapidly trying to explain what was happening to the others. Their whispers stopped immediately, though, as Gus brushed Jack off. 

"Excuse me. But, I'm going to need you to take your hands off of her."

Well, this just got interesting. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

Though Jack's demeanor was rather intimidating, Gus kept his composure. Not something a lot of people could do when faced with something like this.

"I believe this young woman just introduced me but apparently you weren't listening." 

"You son of a-" Jack fist tightened as he lunged for him but Davey managed to stop him just in time.

He whispered into Jack's ear. "Don't do something you'll regret." 

Smalls smirked, pleased with how their plan was unraveling. She heard a dull knocking sound behind her and turned to see Albert slamming his head against the wall repeatedly. "This is gonna end badly." 

She rolled her eyes. Dramatic much.

Gus cleared his throat interrupting the silence. 

"Now that you're home safely I can take off," He took Mouth's hand in his and kissed it goodbye.

Mouth thought the plan was moving along swimmingly. She smiled at Gus, glancing at Jack out of the corner of her eye as they prepared to drop the final bomb. The grand finale. The cherry on top, if you will.

She took a deep breath. "Good night, Gus." 

"Good night,  _ Cami _ ." 

Silence.

You could hear a pin drop.

Davey's eyes widened. He worried that Jack would lose all control of himself. Amazingly, Jack didn't react at all. He seemed too shocked to do anything. So did everyone else. 

She mouthed thank you to Gus who tipped his hat and left without another word. The Newsies kept their eyes on the stranger as he left. No one said a word as his silhouette disappeared behind a corner.

"Well," Mouth cleared her throat. "It's getting late, I should-"

"Camryn."

Uh-oh. Here we go.

"We need to talk." Jack's calm voice was misleading. She knew he was pissed. She could tell by the way he used her full name.

"Okay, let's talk." 

"Not here. Come with me," he not too lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the house.

When the doors closed behind them all eyes fell on Smalls. 

She looked around at all of them, confused. "What?"

"That was stupid," Mike shook his head.

"Plain stupid," Ike finished his thought.

She scoffed, brushing it off. "Whadaya mean?"

"Oh, come on," Finch said. "We knows you put her up to this."

"And?" 

"Just hope they make up and don't split because of you," Specs added.

"Oh, please. We's just givin' him a taste of his own medicine." Smalls spoke confidently, but inside she was a little worried. Had they just made a huge mistake?

\-------------

As soon as the door was closed Jack blew his top. 

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?"

His voice practically shook the house and was almost enough to make Mouth flinch. "For the third time his name is Gus."

"I gathered that. Do better."

"Well, aren't we Mr. Manners tonight," Mouth headed for the stairs, Jack on her heels.

"Who is he, Camryn?"

"I met him when I sold with Smalls the other day. I barely know him."

"Oh, so you just blow me off to spend time with a guy you barely know? Makes sense." Jack finally caught up to her outside her door. "Not to mention, you lied to me." 

Mouth whipped around to face him. "What? I never lied."

"Oh, it's good to see you're feelin better, then," he said crossing his arms.

Mouth went to answer but nothing came out. Jack had her there. She tried to leave the situation, but Jack stopped her hand as she reached for the doorknob. "What is up with you lately?" 

"I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Whadaya mean nothing wrong? Are you my girl or not?" 

"Well, I wasn't sure anymore, Jack. Given how much time you like to spend with that damn reporter!" Mouth pushed her way into her room without giving him time to reply.

Jack was left stranded in the hallway fuming. He took a deep breath before storming in after her. "At least I'm not out on the town with guys I barely know!"

"STOP BARGING INTO MY FUCKING ROOM!" 

By this time the other Newsies had made their way inside and heard her scream from downstairs. After a shared look of interest, they crept upstairs to listen to the soap opera happening inside Mouth's room.

Jack took a second to calm down before he spoke again. "He the reason you was out so late last night?" 

She paused, making sure she heard that right. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Jack's frame all but shook with anger. "He the reason I caught you crawling in through the God damn window?" 

The tension in the room was tight. The Newsies murmured outside the door. 

"This is getting out of hand," Albert muttered.

"Shush!" Smalls commanded. "I can't hear!"

"How dare you," Mouth's lips quivered with anger. "How dare you say that when you know what I've been through." 

Jack knew it was true. He knew he went too far. It was a low blow. He needed to leave before he did any more damage. "We'll talk in the morning; That is if you even wanna try and fix this." 

When he left, he saw all the Newsies waiting in the hall, acting like nothing had happened. He should've known they'd be listening in. 

"Get a good show?" he spat before storming up to the rooftop, leaving the Newsies free to gossip and comment on what had just happened.

Smalls couldn't help but feel guilty about all this. She was the one that forced Mouth into it. She felt Albert's eyes on her. 

"I know, I know," she rubbed her forehead. "Don't say it."

"I wasn't gonna say a word."

"How was I s'posed to know it would end this way?" 

"Because I told you it would?"

"And you expected me to listen?!"

Albert didn't say anything, just gave her that unimpressed look.

"Fine. I'll fix it."

"Hope you can."

She hoped she could, too.

When the Newsies finally cleared out, Smalls made her way to the rooftop. Jack was in the corner up against the wall. He had his sketchbook open in his lap. He made a noise of frustration before ripping out the page and throwing the crumpled mess to the side. He didn't notice her. She looked for Crutchie; she couldn't actually tell but it looked like he was asleep. Good, she thought. She didn't really want anyone around.

Smalls cleared her throat. Jack looked up from his book and squinted in her direction. When he saw who it was, a scowl traced his lips.

"What do  _ you _ want?"

"I wanna explain." 

"Explain what?" he slammed his book shut. 

Once Smalls started, she couldn't stop. She spilled everything about their plan. Starting with the day they met Gus and ending with what had just happened outside. "It wasn't Mouth's fault. She really didn't want to do it but I convinced her." 

"I can't believe she went and did that. I coulda killed her."

"Well, now you know how she feels all the time."

Jack didn't answer. He didn't understand. If Mouth was so bothered by this, why had he never known? Why didn't she ever speak up about it? She spoke up about everything else, that was sure.

"I don't feel sorry for ya, either," Smalls continued. "It's your own damn fault."

Jack rubbed his head in frustration. He was starting to realize that what he did every day wasn't that different from what Mouth had just tried to pull.

"What do I do now?"

"Talk to her!"

"What the hell am I s'posed to say?" 

"Gee I don't know, maybe apologize? Didja ever think of that?"

"No that never crossed my mind," he matched her sarcasm. "What else?"

"Your problem not mine. But you better do it tonight or else none of us is gonna get any sleep."

\----------------------

Mouth sat in front of the cracked mirror in her room fussing with the bun in her hair. Why was it so hard to get out? She didn't understand how some women did this everyday. It gave her an awful headache. But it was nothing compared to the stomach ache left from the sour argument earlier.

Eventually, she gave up and attempted to free herself of the straight jacket she had on. Being dressed like this all day reminded her of a time she never wanted to remember. Back then she was forced into uncomfortable corsets and dresses that were too small because 'it was what the customers preferred.' She wanted to vomit. When she got out of there she swore never to wear things like this again. She hated dresses, hated corsets, and hated shoes that weren't her comfortable boots. She wanted them off, now.

She managed to get the back undone and the rest slipped off easily, leaving her standing in the lingerie that came with Miss Medda's dress. As she walked by to put the dress back in the bag she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

This corset, unlike the others, was the right size. It supported her instead of strangling her. The green fabric hugged her sides and flattered her perfectly. The ruffles and lace made it look more like a costume than anything else but, still, she thought it looked... rather nice, actually.

She wondered if Katherine had things like this to wear. She seemed the type. She definitely had the means to pull it off.

But, as Mouth stared at herself through the cracks in the mirror glass, she knew she didn't belong in clothes like this. She knew she'd never be the kind of girl Katherine was, even if she did dress like her. It just wasn't Mouth, it never had been. 

A knock came at the door, breaking her from her thoughts. She cleared everything from her mind and called out. "It's open, Smalls."

The door creaked open slowly and Jack stepped inside. "It, uh, ain't Smalls." 

Mouth turned suddenly, surprised by the deep voice. When she saw Jack she froze.

Jack couldn't help himself from staring. She was stunning. The hair piled upon her head accentuated her slender neck. The ruffles showed off the curves of her waist and hips and the stockings made it seem as though her legs went on forever, only being stopped by the floorboards. 

When Jack caught himself gawking, he immediately glued his eyes to the floor and blushed ever so slightly.

"Do you, uh, wanna..." He made vague gestures with his hand and gave a nervous laugh. "I can't talk till ya put some clothes on."

"Oh, uh. Yeah, y-yeah." Mouth found a large button down in her closet that would work for now. It was one of Jack's she'd stolen at one point or another. On her it fell to about mid thigh. Now fully covered, she faced him again.

"Did you want something?" Mouth broke the silence.

"Huh?" After seeing her like that, Jack seemed to have forgotten the entire reason he'd come down to her room. "Oh, uh, yeah. Right. Sit down," he gestured to her bed. 

"I'm not a dog, Jack," she huffed. 

"I'm aware of that, Camryn. Will you please sit down with me?"

She crossed her arms and took a seat next to Jack who faced the opposite wall. There was a few more minutes of silence while Jack collected his thoughts. 

He didn't know where to start. Mouth started for him.

"Look, Jack, before you say anything. I wanna say I'm sorry for pulling that whole bit out there. I don't even know why I did it in the first place."

"I know why," he interrupted. "You wanted to make me jealous; gimme a taste of my own medicine. That it?"

Mouth turned around, facing him. "How did you-?"

"Smalls explained everything."

"She did?" Mouth would have to remember to thank her. She didn't want her to think that she blamed her for this. Mouth was just as guilty.

Jack nodded. "But I don't get why you didn't just come tell me what you were mad about."

"I tried," she said through gritted teeth. "You just kept brushing it off. 'Oh, it didn't mean anything, Mouth. Oh, relax, Mouth," she mocked him. How could he be so clueless?

"How was I supposed to know? For all I knew you were just mad because you wanted to fight in Jacobi's and I wouldn't letcha!" 

"Gee, Jack. Why do you even think I wanted to hit her in the first place?" she saw Jack try to answer but she didn't give him the chance. "Oh and here's a thought. Maybe if you hadn't put me in a timeout like a three year old, I wouldn't have lost it!"

"Maybe if you didn't  _ act _ like a three year old, I wouldn't have had to," Jack defended himself. "I was just trying to calm you down. You can't just yell at people like that."

"Watch me!" she snapped as she sprung off the bed, tired of sitting next to someone who refused to see things from her point of view. Gus would understand. He'd gladly sit and listen to her side of the story. But why was she even thinking of Gus right now? 

Jack stood with her, reaching out to touch her arm as he said, "Your mouth is gonna get you into trouble one day and you betta hope I'm there to getcha out of it." 

She shook him off easily and stood inches from his face. "I can take care of myself, bigshot."

"I never said you couldn't. But you've got to learn to control your temper."

"And  _ you _ have to control your urge to flirt with every girl that comes your way."

"It's not just girls," he smirked.

Mouth rolled her eyes. "This is not the time to be joking."

"Who's joking?"

"You are! Are you not able to take one thing seriously?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" she crossed her arms.

"Jealous. You don't get jealous."

Mouth suddenly got quiet. 

"Maybe you've just never noticed before," she said under her breath.

"Trust me. I would have noticed this. What's really goin' on?"

"It's different this time," she muttered.

Jack furrowed his brow. Different? He stayed silent, wanting her to elaborate.

"I see you flirt with girls everyday and I don't mind. Cause I know it's harmless and you're just doin' it to sell papes. But, yesterday it... it was different. I don't know."

Jack could see right through her. He didn't even have to say it.

Mouth sighed. "She's not like those other girls. You obviously knew her before she walked in yesterday."

Jack nodded, seeing no reason why he shouldn't tell her how he met Katherine.

"And I'm not stupid," Mouth continued, angry, frustrated tears threatening to fall. "I know what guys like. I'm sure you'd much rather see a pretty girl like that every day than some kid in rags who lives with a hundred other boys and-"

"Woah, hold on," Jack stopped her. "You really think I would prefer her to you?"

"Please," Mouth sniffled. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"And I saw the way you looked at Gus."

"I was pretending!" she argued, though she wasn't entirely sure if she had been or not. "Plus I already apologized for that and you haven't apologized for anything."

Jack took a deep inhale, but before he said anything, he remembered what Davey said to him that afternoon. Be calm, talk it out, it's the two of them against the problem.

"You're right," he admitted, catching her off guard. I'm sorry for not paying attention and noticing you was upset about something I did. I should've taken care of it before it got out of hand."

Mouth blinked. That was the most sincere apology she'd ever heard from Jack. It caught her off guard. Usually it was just 'I'm sorry. I won't do it again' and then they moved on. She was impressed he actually took the time to formulate an apology that meant something. Jack could see the confusion and awe in her features. 

"Someone gave me some advice today," he explained. "Thought I'd take it. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It was wrong and stupid and I acted like an idiot and I promise it won't happen again."

Now she felt guilty. Why had she ever thought bringing Gus here would be a good idea? She couldn't blame Jack for lashing out, that was what she was aiming for after all. "I probably deserved it," she said.

"No," Jack reached out and took her hand. "You didn't deserve any of that."

The corner of her mouth ticked up. "Thank you. That was sweet, Jack."

"And I'm also sorry for what I said. In here," he gestured to her room.

She immediately took her hand back, remembering the horrible things he had said to her. Jack was always the one to stick up for her when it came to that sort of thing. She'd never dreamed that he would be the one to say it. 

"How could you possibly think I was out with Gus last night? That I was with any guy last night?"

Jack didn't know how to answer. "I was just mad. I didn't really think that." 

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?!" she insisted.

"I said I was mad!" Jack exclaimed. "God, Camryn, I can't explain every little thing!" 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"You obviously don't trust me. Otherwise Katherine wouldn't have been such a big deal." 

"You accusing me of sleeping around is completely different than me bein a little jealous!" 

"A 'little jealous'? Dressing up and putting on that whole charade is only a 'little jealous'?" 

"Fine," she gave in. "I overreacted. But that gave you NO right to assume that I would do something like that!" 

Jack opened his mouth to respond but couldn't come up with anything. He tried again but still nothing came out. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was out of line."

She thanked him for the apology but didn't exactly forgive him yet. Then they just stood again. Neither of them were sure what would happen next. Their relationship had taken a hard hit tonight. Jack wondered if he should just leave. Mouth noticed him gravitating toward the door.

"Jack, wait."

He looked up, locking eyes with her. 

"I feel like I'm not being fair. I mean, I shouldn't have done that. No matter what you said or did."

Jack didn't understand. "You already apologized for-"

"No. I mean I shouldn't have let him call me that. I know how you feel."

"Oh," Jack sighed. He had to admit a little part of him died when he heard Gus refer to her as that. "Yeah. I didn't like that."

"I know," she stepped up to him. "I know it's special to you."

"You's pretty special to me too, ya know."

Mouth smiled up at him. "I know."

"Just don't do it again. Promise?" 

"Promise." she tilted her head up, inviting a kiss. 

Jack happily leaned in to meet his lips to hers. He'd worried that he'd never be able to do this again. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled his head back to speak. "Did we take care of everything then?" 

"I think so," her nose crinkled as she smiled. She wasn't completely sure that everything was fine, but it felt good to make up.

"Good." Jack kissed her a second time. 

"You know," he said when they parted, "If you didn't hate her guts so much I think you and Katherine would make good friends."

"Yeah right," she scoffed and sat down, Jack joined her.

"Oh, come on. You two are basically the same person." 

Mouth rolled her eyes. 

"You's both stubborn as hell, headstrong, a pain in the ass-" 

"Wow. I am honored," she said, deadpan.

"You're also both beautiful and two of the smartest girls I have ever met."

Mouth laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I mean it," he said scooting closer to her and grinning. "This whole strike was your idea."

" _ That _ is a bold faced lie, Kelly, and you know it."

"Alright, so maybe it was my idea. But  _ you _ were my inspiration," he kissed her cheek. 

She grinned, flattered. 

"And so what if it wasn't your idea? You have plenty of other good ideas and so does she."

Mouth didn't reply. She knew he was right but she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"For real, what do you got against her?" 

Mouth huffed. "Nothing."

"Lie," he pointed out. "What's bothering you? Really?" 

Mouth tried to think of something. "She's rude. You hear the way she was talking 'bout us? Like we was nothing?" 

"You wasn't very nice either," Jack reminded her. "What else?" 

Mouth mumbled something under her breath.

"I can't hear ya when ya talk like that."

" _ She's pretty _ ."

"Oh Cami, come on," he spoke slowly as he reached out to rub the side of her cheek. "You's about the prettiest little thing I've ever seen."

"Not that kinda pretty," Mouth pulled away. "She's got the big fancy dresses and the hair and and the voice and everything. How am I s'posed to compete with that?" 

"You're kiddin, right?" Jack tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "I could never go for some dressed up thing like her. She's nice to look at sure, but that's all. I'd much rather look at you, even if you don't have 'big fancy dresses.' I like that we can share clothes," he motioned to his shirt that she had on. 

"You're ridiculous," she laughed and hugged him tightly. When she pulled back she looked at him grinning. "You don't like the dresses?"

"Ehh, it's not important to me."

Mouth batted her eyelashes. "So you're telling me, you didn't like seeing me all dressed up just one little bit?"

Jack smiled. He knew what she was trying to do. "I'll tell ya what I did like."

She scooted closer. "What?"

Jack ran his hand up her thigh under his shirt. "I liked what ya had on under this."

"You did, huh?" Mouth smirked. 

Jack hummed an affirmative as he layered kisses against her neck. "If we hadn't been fighting when I came in and saw you I might have..." he let the incomplete sentence float in the air.

"Well," Mouth's hands gravitated over the top button on the shirt. "We aren't fighting now." 

"That works out then, doesn't it?" Jack hurried to help her unbutton it.

"Wait, Jack," Mouth gripped his hands as they reached the last button. 

"Huh? What?"

"The door. I don't want Smalls walking in on us again." 

"Don't worry," Jack flashed a smile. "Smalls promised me we'd have the room all to ourselves tonight. She's staying with Al and Race. " He leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Guess we're good, then," she smiled.

Jack chuckled and took a moment to stare at her. "Babydoll, you are perfect." 

"Really?"

He nodded. "There is one thing, though."

Mouth froze. What could be wrong?

Jack smiled softly, calming her nerves, and reached his hand out behind her head. He found the pin that held the brunt of Mouth's hair and pulled it causing her hair to fall down around her shoulders in light honey waves. "There. Looks more like yourself." 

Mouth smiled involuntarily. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"So," she said with a coy smirk. "Are we gonna...."

"Oh yes. We are."

\-----------------

Later, when Jack was all snuggled up against her back, something dawned on him. "Mouth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where 'did' you go last night?"

Mout laughed shaking her head. "I went to Medda's to get that freakin' dress. Can't wait to get rid of it."

"Oh," he sighed a breath of relief. "That's all."

A few beats later, he spoke up again. 

"Mouth?"

"Yeah?"

"When you take it back, are you takin' the rest back, too?"

"Go to sleep, Jack."


	7. A Successful First Step

Davey's stomach was in knots as he walked Les to the gates the next morning. When he left last night things were not good. He wondered whether or not Jack and Mouth had killed each other. Things sure seemed to be headed in that direction. 

  


They turned a corner and saw Jack peering into the square through the gate. Race and Finch stood with him along with Mouth.

  


"Well good," he thought. "They were both still alive."

  


He hoped they'd worked things through enough to be on speaking terms, or at least were friendly enough to not strangle each other.

  


When they got closer, Les broke free of Davey's grip and ran towards them 

  


"Mouth!" he exclaimed excitedly.

  


She turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Hey kiddo!" 

  


Les jumped up into her arms and she spun him around before resting him on her hip. "You ready?" she asked him. 

  


Les nodded enthusiastically. She set him down and ruffled his hair. "Atta boy!" 

  


She greeted Davey next. "Heya, Dave! How are ya?" 

  


"Pretty good," he smiled back, a tad confused. She seemed to be in a good mood. He went to Jack to talk in private. "So, you two are okay then?"

  


"Thanks to you," Jack shrugged, then smirked. "Or should I say thanks to Sara."

  


Davey chuckled. He looked back over to the gate. There was a distinct lack of Newsies. "Is, uh, anyone else comin'?"

  


Jack shrugged again and Mouth walked over. "I hate to ask but how did yesterday go? Did you see Spot?"

  


Davey and Jack shared a look. Mouth knew what that meant.

  


"Sorry, Jack. I shoulda been there."

  


"Sure woulda helped," he groaned, taking his hat off to ring in his hands. "You are his weakness, after all"

  


"Not my fault he likes me more than you," she teased a little, then sighed. "He really said no?"

  


"He wanted proof we wasn't gonna fold at the first sign of trouble."

  


Mouth groaned. That sounded just like Spot, always over cautious. She felt guilty. Spot would have jumped on board immediately if she had been there.

  


"Look, Jack maybe if I leave now, I can get to him and convince him." 

  


"Mouth, don't-"

  


Les jumped up, interrupting him. "I wanna come! Davey can I go? Can I?" 

  


"You better stay here, short stack," Mouth patted his head. "The boys are gonna need some help."

  


Jack piped up again. "Mouth, I said no-"

  


"Don't worry. I'll be right back."

  


She started down the street but wasn't watching where she was going. She took one step off the sidewalk and slammed right into Oscar Delancey's chest. She stumbled backwards with a grunt.

  


Oscar looked her up and down. "Where you goin, pretty girl?"

  


Mouth clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, glaring up at him. "I have a name and it's not pretty girl."

  


"Always runnin' that mouth of yours, huh?" Morris approached them. "Didn't we talk about a better use for it?"

  


"You son of a bitch," she couldn't get the rest of the threat out before they cut her off again.

  


"We said shut it. If you don't watch it you might really have to go back to whoring yourself out." 

  


"That is if the city isn't tired of the same old slut being passed around."

  


The next thing Mouth knew, her fist was flying through the air. She watched as it connected with Oscar's jaw causing him to recoil backwards, putting space between them. Pain surged in her knuckles but she tried to control her reaction. She could feel them already starting to swell up.

  


Before Oscar or Morris could even try to react to what had just happened, Jack was on the scene. He situated himself directly in between Mouth and the brothers. He worked both as a shield to protect her and also a way to hold her back.

  


"You stay the hell away from her," he growled.

  


Morris tugged Oscar away and much to Mouth's surprise, they backed off. "Just wait, cowboy. One of these days you won't be there to protect her."

  


"I don't need him to protect me," Mouth shoved her way up past Jack.

  


"Whatever you say, pretty girl."

  


"You little-" Mouth lunged for him again as he walked away but Jack reached out and grabbed her collar, stopping her just in time. She huffed. "Okay, okay! I'm done!"

  


Mouth stomped away from Jack and took a seat near the others. She moved her fingers around, trying to get the pain to subside and thought about what just happened. She was grateful that Jack had stood up for her but she hated the way he acted like she was made of glass. She could handle herself after all.

  


Les, who watched the whole thing go down from the sidewalk, looked up to Davey nervously. "Are we doing the right thing?"

  


"Of course we are," Davey assured him. 

  


"Maybe we should put this off for a few days," Race suggested. After seeing what just happened with Mouth, he suddenly wasn't so sure about the strike. He knew more goons would be coming. He wasn't confident they had enough muscle to handle it alone.

  


"Why don't we just not show up for work?" Finch offered. "That'll send a message."

  


"They'll just replace us!" Jack explained. He looked at all the faces surrounding him. He was getting nowhere with them. Maybe someone else could do better. He glanced at Mouth but she looked too deep in her own thoughts. His next best option was Davey.

  


"Dave," he called, "You tell 'em."

  


"What?" Davey froze. Jack gestured for him to speak to the solemn crowd. "Oh, uhm."

  


Davey looked around. Their heads were hung, bodies slumped. He couldn't think of anything to say. He noticed Les had taken a seat in Mouth's lap. He smiled at the way she wrapped her arms around him, as if to protect him. Mouth looked up and caught his eye. She smiled back at him and nodded encouragingly. Davey took a deep breath.

  


"We cannot wait around for something to happen. We have to make it happen. We have to seize this moment while it's here. Before it's gone."

  


A few Newsies looked up, taking notice of what he was saying. From around the corner, Crutchie led a group to the gates. "Hey Jack!" he called out. "Look what I made!" 

  


He held up his crutch, a rag painted with the word "Strike" hung from it. Mouth sighed, it summed everything up perfectly. 

  


Good intentions, but overall pathetic. 

  


Mouth saw a bright skirt hanging around the gate entrance. Great. Katherine. She had her stupid little pad and pencil in her hand, ready to write down everything. Well, there wasn't much to report on right now. That worried Mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed press to win this strike and the only way to get press was from her.

  


Mouth cleared her throat and looked back to Davey. Davey nodded and kept going.

  


"It's okay for us to be scared. Having courage doesn't mean you don't have fears. It means you're brave enough to face those fears. To tell those in power that we will not just lie down and obey them."

  


Jack walked over to Davey and placed his arm around him. "We can't do it by ourselves, but we will if we have to. And we's still gonna fight for all of yous, no matter who backs out." 

  


The Newsies glanced at each other. Race went to join Jack and Davey, others followed. Soon a small crowd began to form. Mouth looked around, suddenly feeling a little better about this. When the bell rang, not one of them responded. They were in agreement, it was time to seize the day. 

  


Their huddle was quickly broken up when Weasel appeared, the Delancies behind him.

  


"The sun is up, the birds are singing. It's a beautiful day to crack some heads!" 

  


Jack turned his back to them. Mouth took Les and put herself in front of him. Someone brushed Mouth's shoulder as they walked past her. She didn't recognize him. She squinted her eyes at him, and then two others followed. "Who are they?"

  


Jack sneered. "Scabs."

  


Mouth geared up, ready for a fight. "We can handle them."

  


Several Newsies gave shouts of agreements, but Davey jumped in front of them, stopping the mob that was forming with his hands up in the air. "We have to all stand together or we don't have a chance!" 

  


"We can't do nothing!" Mouth argued. 

  


Davey looked to Jack for support, when he didn't answer right away, Mouth stomped her foot in annoyance. "Jack!"

  


He looked torn. "I know, I hear ya!"

  


Jack turned to the scabs and took a deep breath. When he began to speak, Mouth couldn't believe it. Jack spoke with such power, everyone froze in awe of his words. Mouth had never seen him talk like this. It sounded almost rehearsed. Mouth glanced at Katherine who was transcribing every word.

  


"For the sake of all the kids in every sweat shop, factory, and slaughterhouse. I beg you, throw down your papers and join the strike."

  


Mouth felt the small body behind her move out to the front of the crowd. Les stood behind Jack and peeked his little head out. With the sweetness of a puppy dog he mustered out a small, "Please?"

  


Mouth couldn't help smiling at his innocence. She wiped the smile quickly from her face when one of the scabs stormed up to them. Davey grabbed Les and handed him back to Mouth.

  


The scab stood nose to nose with Jack. Mouth gulped, she could tell this wasn't going to end well. But, much to her surprise, the scab didn't yell or shove or do anything. He slammed his papers on the ground and shouted, "I'm with ya!"

  


Mouth couldn't believe her ears. The two other scabs looked at each other in confusion. When the second stepped forward and also threw down his papes, the third had no choice but to do the same.

  


Jack had defeated the scabs with the power of his words alone. There was no one in their way now. 

  


Before Mouth knew it, papes were being torn and thrown in the air, stacks of them were tipped over as the Newsies cheered and danced on the trashed papers. Mouth laughed and joined in. It was freeing to know that finally something good was happening.

  


But all good things must come to an end. The sounds of police horses rose up through the crowd noise. Mouth paled. Anything involving those horses never ended well. 

  


Jack heard the sounds too and sprung to the top of the wagon. "Hey cheese it, fellas! It's the bulls!" 

  


The Newsies split at once. They all flowed out the gates at once like a wave of teenage aggression. They sprinted down the street, past Katherine and away from The World and the policemen. They ended up in front of the lodging house. 

  


After everyone was accounted for, Mouth started to laugh. Race looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. She laughed harder, hunching over. Most of the boys were staring at her now. 

  


Crutchie leaned over to Jack and whispered, "I think she finally lost it." 

  


Tears were in her eyes now and her stomach hurt from laughing. She took a deep breath and peeked her head up to see all of them staring at her. "What? That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

  


Jack shook his head grinning. Race snickered along with Albert and before she knew it they were all laughing and celebrating the way they had been only a few moments ago. They quieted down when a certain reporter made her way into the ranks. 

  


"Well, congratulations on a successful first step, gentlemen," Katherine said sincerely. "Oh, and ladies," she added when she saw Mouth. 

  


Race stepped forward, chewing his cigar in thought. "Whaddaya mean first step?" 

  


"Well, you didn't think that was it did you?" 

  


No one answered. 

  


"Gentleman, you've got to show up everyday and make your demands heard. Pullitzer isn't going to magically change his mind after some kids tear up a few of his papers."

  


Mouth rolled her eyes, they didn't need advice from her.

  


"She's right!" Jack agreed, catching Mouth off guard. "See you boys there same time tomorrow, alright?" 

  


The boys gave a communal cheer of agreement. One by one, they slowly filtered out. Only Jack, Mouth, Katherine and the Jacobs were left. Davey shifted on his feet. Les looked up at all the older kids, wondering why no one was saying anything. 

  


Katherine had had enough of the silence. Trying to be professional, she brought up the strike again. "I hate to ask this, but you do have a plan, right?"

  


Mouth scoffed. "Course, we got a plan." She turned to Jack and muttered under her breath, "What's our plan again?"

  


Jack focused his attention to Katherine. "So Plumber?" 

  


He felt the glare of Mouth on him so he wrapped an arm around her both to reassure her and to hold her back if necessary. "You get a good story earlier?"

  


"I did indeed," she replied, flipping through her notes. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to change anyone's mind."

  


"Look lady," Mouth interjected. "I know you's just trying to help an' all. But what do you know about winning a strike?"

  


Davey closed his eyes and sighed. Here we go, he thought.

  


Katherine smiled as she shut her notebook. "I'm sorry we never formally met. I'm Katherine." 

  


Mouth raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what game she was playing. Katherine stayed smiling at her, waiting for Mouth to introduce herself. When she didn't, Les jumped in to do the honors. 

  


"That's Mouth! She's my friend. She's really nice to me and she's pretty."

  


"Can't argue with that," Jack kissed the top of her head.

  


"Thanks shortstack," Mouth ruffled Les's hair. 

  


"You're pretty too!" Les pointed to Katherine. "Davey, isn't she pretty?"

  


"Yeah, sure Les, she's pretty," Davey said, a blush creeping it's way onto his neck.

  


"Jack, do you think she's pretty?"

  


"Yeah, Jack," Mouth looked up at him. "Do 'you' think she's pretty?"

  


Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

  


He told Mouth last night he thought Katherine was pretty. There was no reason to lie about it. 

  


Katherine cleared her throat. 

  


"Now that we've established who is and isn't pretty," she rolled her eyes. "Mouth is right. I don't know all that much about strikes. But, what I do know is that the press plays an awful big part. One story won't be enough. I'll be back tomorrow morning, hopefully you'll have a second story for me." 

  


"You bet we will," Jack nodded.

  


"Well then, I'll get this typed up right away. Nice to see you again boys. And it was nice to meet you, Mouth."

  


Mouth still didn't know what she was up to but she nodded her head, agreeing.

  


They all watched her walk away. Mouth hummed to herself. Maybe she was wrong about that girl. She actually seemed invested in their strike.

  


"Davey's blushing," Les pointed out. 

  


"Shut up, Les." Davey shifted uncomfortably.

  


"What's the matter, Dave?" Jack teased. "She get you little nervous?"

  


"No," he sputtered. "It's hot outside."

  


Les tugged on Jack's shirt to get him to bend down to his level. "I think he likes her."

  


"I think so, too." 

  


They both laughed. 

  


"What do you think, Mouth?" Jack asked over his shoulder. "Think Davey's got eyes for Katherine?"

  


There was no answer. Jack glanced over to her. She was still frozen staring after Katherine. "Alright, what's up with you?"

  


"Hmm?" Mouth didn't move. 

  


"You haven't said a word for like five minutes. I think that's a record."

  


"It's nothing."

  


Jack looked at her.

  


She sighed, giving in. "I'll tell you later."

  


"Hey, Mouth!" Les was tugging on her sleeve now.

  


She knelt down to his level. "What's up, shortstack?"

  


"Come with me, I wanna show you something!" He grabbed her hand and started to tug her down the street. 

  


"Okay, gimme a second though. I got something to tell Davey."

  


Les nodded and went back to Jack for a minute to laugh about his brother's crush. Mouth stood up and took Davey aside. She spoke seriously to him. "Look, I know Les enjoys coming and spending time with all us but I'm a little nervous 'bout tommorow."

  


"Why tomorrow?" Davey asked.

  


"Weasel ain't stupid. He and the Delancies'll have something planned for us in the morning, I guarantee it. It might be dangerous. Will you try an' get Les to stay home?" 

  


Davey considered it. He saw Mouth's point but he knew keeping Les home wouldn't be easy. "He doesn't exactly listen to me."

  


"Just try, promise? I'd hate for him to get hurt."

  


Davey nodded. He was amazed at Mouth's motherly instincts and admired how much she cared for Les and all the other littles. 

  


Mouth smiled. "Good. Alright, shortstack whaddya want to show me?"

  


Les turned around with a toothy grin and grabbed Mouth's hand. Jack and Davey laughed as they watched the two of them take off down the street.

  


"It's amazing how good she is with kids." 

  


"Yeah, amazing," Jack replied, trying not to let his voice sound too let down. 

  


"She'd make a great mother."

  


Jack agreed, though as he watched Mouth disappear around the corner with Les, he knew deep down she would never get the chance.

  


\---------------------

  


When Mouth got back from hanging out with Les she headed up to the rooftop to see Jack. He was in his favorite spot, as per usual, his notebook open and hands working at drawing something he wouldn't let anyone else see. Mouth smiled, seeing seeing him work so contentedly. She just stayed and watched for a while before she spoke.

  


"Hey," she finally grinned. 

  


He looked up and smiled back. "Hey."

  


"Looks like you're in a good mood." She made her way over and took a seat next to him. He closed up his book and pulled her close into his lap. 

  


"Always am when I'm with you, babygirl."

  


She rested the back of her head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky, and sighed. 

  


"You okay?" 

  


"Just thinkin." 

  


Jack kissed her temple softly. "Bout what?"

  


"Maybe I was wrong."

  


"What?" he gasped sarcastically. "Mark the date."

  


"Shut up," she laughed. "I think I mighta been wrong about that reporter."

  


"She's got a name." 

  


Mouth ignored him. "Still don't like her all that much. But she is smart. And I think she really does want to help us."

  


"Yeah, I think she does too. I can't figure out why, though."

  


Mouth laughed out loud. 

  


"What?" Jack pushed his eyebrows together.

  


"She wants to help because she likes you, dumbass. Too bad, though. She can't have you." 

  


"Yeah, I know. I'm spoken for. But there's gotta be something else."

  


"It's probably good for her job, ya know? If she makes it big with this story."

  


Jack hummed. "Yeah, that must be it," he said, though he was not thoroughly convinced.

  


Mouth took Jack's hand and started playing with it, a nervous habit of hers.

  


"Cami," Jack said, concern laced through his voice. He grabbed her hand and brought it close to his face. "Babydoll, your hand looks terrible."

  


Mouth looked at it. She hadn't really noticed until now but her middle and ring finger were swollen up to about twice the normal size. They were black and blue from the base to about half way up. She could bend them, though, a good sign. Even if it was painful to do so. 

  


"They're fine," she took her hand back. "Probably just jammed."

  


"You sure?" 

  


She nodded and went back to tracing his hand anxiously. "Whaddaya think's gonna happen tomorrow?"

  


"Same thing that happened today, I guess."

  


"You don't think Weasel's gonna have some goons ready for us this time around?

  


"No one's gonna care about a bunch of kids. We'll be fine, I promise."

  


Mouth didn't answer. She was worried, Jack could tell. "You wanna stay up here tonight?"

  


She nodded. It always made her feel better to stay with Jack when she was anxious. Lying with him would calm her down enough so that she could actually get some sleep.

  


The sun was low in the sky, about ready to set. Mouth leaned into Jack more. The touch made her feel safe for the time being but, her stomach twisted in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She just knew something bad was going to happen. And when she felt that way, she was usually right.

  


\-------------------

  


Mouth and Jack walked hand in hand to the gates of The World in the morning. Mouth still had a rotten feeling about what was to come. Weasel was smart, the Delancies were smart, they would be prepared this time around. 

  


There was a group already formed when the two arrived. Mouth scanned the crowd. She saw Smalls with Race and Albert, Crutchie with a few others from the house and a tall lanky body standing all by himself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't immediately see Les. 

  


She approached Davey with a relieved smile. "He stayed home."

  


Davey grimaced as he shook his head. "He's running around with a few other kids."

  


That feeling crept into Mouth's stomach again.

  


"I tried, Mouth. I really did but then he started whining and Sarah said she didn't want to watch him again and-"

  


"Who's Sarah?" she interrupted.

  


"My sister. Les's partner in crime. When those two get their mind set on something, there's nothing I can do."

  


"It's okay," she assured him. "Believe me, I know a thing or two about being stubborn."

  


"Hey guys, look who I found." 

  


When Mouth turned around she saw Jack approaching with Les perched on his shoulders.

  


"And," Jack continued. "Someone else is here, too." 

  


He gestured to the front gate where Katherine stood with an older man. He had a camera with him; probably from the same paper she was.

  


"Davey's glad she's here," Les giggled. 

  


"Shut up, Les," his cheeks burned the same way they had yesterday.

  


"Yeah, Les," Mouth grinned. "Or I'll tell everyone about Sally."

  


Les gasped. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" 

  


"Don't believe anything she promises," Jack lifted Les off his shoulders and onto the ground. "She's awful at keeping secrets."

  


"I can keep secrets fine. I just choose to use them to my advantage."

  


"So I've heard," Davey laughed. 

  


"Ohhh," she grinned. "Jack tell you about my talent?"

  


Davey nodded. "It was a long walk to Brooklyn."

  


She laughed. "What else he tell you?"

  


Jack cleared his throat, catching Davey's eye, and shook his head. 

  


"Oh, nothing." Davey got the hint.

  


The crowd noises began to grow slightly, meaning the Delancies had arrived to unlock the gate. As they stalked through the crowd, they made sure their path went by Mouth and the boys. The jingle of the keys alerted Mouth to their presence.

  


When she turned around Oscar was inches from her face. 

  


"Get away from me," she shoved him to put space between them. 

  


"Huh," Morris thought out loud. "Thought you liked getting close to men."

  


"And I thought you fell back into the hole you crawled out of," she turned back around. "Guess we were both wrong."

  


"Don't be so sure, pretty girl."

  


Mouth jumped when she felt the sharp smack on her ass. She whipped around, furious, and started after them.

  


"I'll show you pretty."

  


"Woah, Mouth. Hold up," Jack stopped her. "They ain't worth it."

  


"He just grabbed me!"

  


Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but quickly turned to anger. He went after them, catching up to the Delancies in only two big steps. 

  


"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Jack shoved Morris hard from behind. 

  


The scuffle caught Smalls' attention and she nudged Albert and Race, getting them to notice, too. 

  


Morris turned around and before he could even say anything Jack had socked him in the jaw causing him to stumble. Oscar wound up to get even but Jack blocked it easily, holding on to his fist as he threatened. 

  


"Next time you lay a hand on her, I swear to God I'll kill the both of yous." 

  


Smalls and the boys looked at each other, now understanding what this was about. They should've known right away, Jack didn't just pick fights for the hell of it. That was Mouth's thing.

  


"What's wrong with our hands?" Morris said as he carefully rubbed his jaw. "Every other man in New York has already had their hands all over her." 

  


Suddenly, a hand pulled back on Morris's shoulder. Race stood before him, a glare bearing down on the Delancies. Behind Race were Albert and Smalls, both of them ready for a fight. "Say one more thing. I dare you."

  


Oscar pulled his brother out of their grip. "Just wait. You won't be lookin' so strong soon." 

  


"We'll see about that," Smalls said as they walked away.

  


Mouth approached the group with Les and Davey. Smalls turned toward her with a small smirk. "What's the matter? Too good to do your own fighting now?"

  


"I would if this one would let me," she nudged Jack. "But thank you. All of you."

  


Race patted her shoulder, his way of saying, "Don't worry about it."

  


Les tugged on Davey's shirt. "Why were they saying that about Mouth?" 

  


"Oh, uhm," Davey didn't know how to answer. He didn't want Les to know about that stuff and he definitely didn't want to bad talk Mouth behind her back. Especially after Jack said she didn't like people talking about it. 

  


Luckily, Mouth heard his question and stepped in. "They just like to make stuff up, shortstack. Don't listen to a word they say, got it?"

  


Les nodded.

  


"Good," she smiled. "Jack, can I talk to you real quick?" 

  


"Sure thing, babydoll." 

  


Mouth grabbed his hand and led him to a less-congested corner away from the crowd.

  


"Thank you for doing that. But you do know I can handle myself, right?"

  


"Course I do," he looked down and kicked a stone. "But I just can't help it."

  


"You're gonna have to help it. I can take care of myself, some of these kids can't. Worry about them, not me."

  


"Fine. But only if you's stop picking fights you can't win."

  


"'I' can win any fight I pick," she challenged.

  


"Not with those two. I don't care what you think, you can't handle those two by yourself."

  


"What if I says I can?" 

  


"Mouth. Listen to me. I know what Spot taught you and I know you could probably soak half of our boys if you wanted to, but the Delancies is a whole other story. Promise you'll leave them alone."

  


Mouth crossed her arms and exhaled sharply through her nose, looking to the side to avoid looking at Jack.

  


Jack sighed as well. "Is that the closest I'm getting to a yes?"

  


"Okay, fine. I'll leave them alone. But if they says one more thing, I can't control what I'll do."

  


"Don't worry if they says one more thing, they'll have all of lower Manhattan to worry about."

  


"Damn right," said Race out of nowhere. "No one messes with our girl."

  


"Where did you come from?" Mouth asked, a little surprised.

  


"They's about to open the gates. Didn't think the two of yous would wanna miss it."

  


That feeling returned to Mouth's stomach but there was nothing she could do about it now. The three of them returned to the gates and made their way to the front of the crowd. The Newsies linked their arms, ready to stop any scab that stepped out when the gate opened. What they weren't expecting, though, was a paper wagon to plow forward the moment the gates opened. 

  


The Newsies scurried to get out of the way. Luckily, no one was hurt. When the wagon had cleared, they looked back at the gates. There, again, stood a handful of scabs, papes in hand.

  


Davey cleared his throat, "Okay. Everyone remain calm."

  


Above the silence, Mouth yelled. "Let's soak 'em boys." 

  


The Newsies cheered and advanced upon their enemy. Davey just stood as the crowd ran around him, his warning going out the window. Soon he found himself moving against his will with the crowd.

  


At first, everything was the same as the day before. Papes were being torn and thrown, stacks being tipped over. Katherine wrote down everything the way she had yesterday. Mouth found herself relieved, there really had been nothing to worry about.

  


But above the yells of the boys, a large, rusty metal door screeched open. Behind it stood Weasel, the Delancies, and about a dozen good sized goons.

  


Silence fell immediately. Some held chains, others clubs. Mouth gulped as Weasel slammed a baseball bat into his hand a few times. "It's time these kids learned a lesson."

  


The group slowly advanced toward the Newsies. Tensions began to grow and soon two sides had formed. A small rift between them served as the only barrier between peace and chaos. 

  


Mouth took a deep breath and looked to their leader. "Jack, what do we do?"

  


A brief pause. 

  


"Newsies of New York," Jack yelled. He took a deep breath and a look around before continuing. "Get 'em!"

  


That was all that was needed to set off what had become a ticking time bomb. Newsies ran for the goons at top speed, some getting in good licks but most were slammed around by the men's weapons.

  


Mouth had just enough of a speed advantage to get a few good licks in, makinghtge goon disoriented enough so she could help some others.

  


She heard a small voice yell in the distance. She turned to see her worst fears coming true. Les stood, terrified, crouched under the paper wagon. She slid down on the ground next to him and drug him out. She lifted him into a barrel and pushed him down. 

  


"Stay down!" 

  


He nodded and curled up in the bottom. Mouth turned around and saw a baseball bat coming straight for her. She jumped out of the way just in time, the bat slamming against the barrel. Mouth heard Les scream from the inside. She glared at Weasel who held the bat. 

  


"He's just a kid!"

  


Mouth jumped at him, but her size no match for his. Weasel pushed her off with one arm and smacked her face with the back of his hand, splitting her lip. She winced at the metal taste. She looked back to Weasel who wound up his bat again. 

  


"You know, it's a real shame to mess up such a pretty face," he sneered.

  


Right as he was about to swing, Jack grabbed the end of the bat and slammed it to the ground. Jack then landed a solid right hook to his face which occupied Weasel long enough for Mouth to get out of his reach.

  


She grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. "I had that completely under control," she yelled above the chaos.

  


"Is that why your face is covered in blood?"

  


She went to answer but stopped as she saw a large man attempting to sneak up on them. Quickly, she slid around Jack and kicked the man in the groin, making him fall to his knees in pain. "Looks like you could use a little help from me, Cowboy."

  


"I'll thank you later," he said as he ran off to help Race.

  


Back at the entrance, Katherine watched in horror. These kids were her age, most of them younger. They were being pummeled into the ground, she felt helpless standing by. A few feet inside the gate, a Newsie she recognized as Finch, fell to all fours, blood gushing from his nose. She dropped her pad and pencil immediately and rushed to kneel beside him.

  


"Are you alright?"

  


"Fine," he struggled to push himself up. 

  


"But, your nose!"

  


"It's-" he paused to catch is breath, "it's nothing." 

  


Katherine watched as Finch ran straight back into the ocean of violence that raged before her. The Newsies were losing badly. They didn't have the numbers or strength to keep up.

  


Katherine felt a wave of relief as she heard the clop of horse's hooves on the sidewalk. She rushed out to the front of the gates to wave the policeman over.

  


When the cop arrived on the scene, he spoke a few words to Weasel and nodded. Katherine tilted her head, confused. The policeman looked like he had no interest in doing anything. She looked at the slaughter that was happening inside and then back up to the cop.

  


"Aren't you going to stop them, sir?" she demanded. 

  


"Just move along, miss," he said gruffly and dismounted his horse. 

  


Katherine watched as Romeo approached the policeman and said something she didn't catch. She gasped in shock when the cop brought back his hand and struck Romeo, knocking him to the ground.

  


Mouth saw it happen and froze. As she stood in fear, she was knocked to the ground and hit her head 'hard'. Her eyesight went blurry for a moment. When she sat up she noticed a vague figure lurking in the background. She blinked twice and focus returned. She recognized him immediately.

Snyder. 

  


She pushed herself up and scanned the crowd for Jack, her head spun and she felt dizzy and nauseous. Newsies around her had begun to run, realizing they were fighting a losing battle. Finally, she saw Jack. He pulled Les out of the barrel and then proceeded to throw it at the Delancies. 

  


She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. She looked terrible, likely suffering from a concussion. Jack pushed her hair out of her face and asked if she was okay. She ignored his question. She struggled to get the words out but eventually she managed to slur out Snyder's name.

  


Jack's eyes went wide and and he started to flee, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Mouth struggled to make sense of what was happening, she felt ready to throw up.

  


A small, high pitched voice drifted above the noise of Newsies escaping. Mouth stopped and turned back. She saw Crutchie in the grips of Oscar and Morris. They ripped his sign off his crutch and tossed him to the ground.

  


"Someone help!" Crutchie screamed. "Jack! Romeo! Finch!"

  


Mouth reached for Jack but when she turned around he was gone. Mouth turned back to Crutchie and took a step to help him but her balance wavered and she had to grab the wall to study herself. Race ran by and saw her. He slung her arm around his shoulders and assisted in helping her run off. Mouth turned back once, and to her horror saw Crutchie being dragged away by Snyder.


	8. The Silver Lining in Every Cloud

Gloom. 

Mouth couldn't think of a better word to describe the mood inside of Jacobi's Deli the next day. 

She sat in a chair next to Race, Davey in front of them and Les at their feet. The boys surrounding her were battered and bruised. Race sported a black eye, Les's poor little arm was in a sling as he sat pouting on the floor. As for Mouth, well, her lip was fat and she had a lump on her head, but for the most part she was alright. 

Mouth heard the door open and could practically feel the positive energy brought in by Katherine.

"Good morning, gentlemen!"

Honestly, Mouth didn’t understand how she could still be a ray of sunshine at a time like this.

"You gonna be able to handle her today?" Race asked Mouth.

She just shrugged. She had to move her mouth carefully when she spoke to keep her lip from splitting open, so she'd been keeping quiet. Something new for her. Jack would be teasing her about it if he weren’t MIA.

Mouth sighed. She wanted him here, she needed him here. She hadn't slept at all last night, she was so worried.

Katherine toned down her brightness as she read the room. She held the surprise she'd brought in her hands behind her back, wondering if now was even the right time.

Les saw that she was holding something and pointed. "Hey. What is that?"

Katherine smiled. "Oh, nothing," she brought the paper out in front of her and brushed it off. "You all just happened to make the front page of  _ The New York Sun _ !'

It was like someone flipped their 'on' switch. Immediately full of energy, the Newsies all jumped towards Katherine to see the paper. They passed it around so everyone could see. They all gawked at their very own faces on the front page. 

Mouth didn't get up to see like everyone else. She stayed slumped in her chair. Katherine walked over to her and took a seat. "Are you okay?"

Mouth shrugged again. Even if her lip wasn't split, she really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"I heard they arrested Crutchie," she said. "Did they get Jack, too?"

Mouth shook her head, still non-verbal.

Les ran over to the girls. "Did you see, Mouth? We're on the front page!"

Mouth pulled him up into her lap and spoke her first words since yesterday. "That's real nice, Les."

Katherine smiled when Mouth finally said something. If she wouldn't answer her, she was glad she would at least talk to the little one.

Mouth sighed and looked up at Katherine, knowing she couldn't ignore her forever. 

"Jack took one look at what was happening to Crutchie and ran the other way," she said, not wanting to believe it.

"Jack wouldn't have run!" Les protested.

"I wouldn'ta thought so either, shortstack," Mouth rested her chin on his head. Les wiggled out of her lap and ran over to Davey.

"I understand if you're mad at him," Katherine offered. 

"I'm not mad at him. I'm worried about him," Mouth explained. "Do you know how scared he must have been for him to leave his best friend just lying there? He probably feels so guilty that-” Mouth's lip split open again and blood trickled down the front of her chin. “Crap.”

"Here," Katherine offered her a handkerchief. 

"Thanks," Mouth took it and held it to her lip and sighed. 

"That big tough guy act that Jack puts on? Underneath it he’s a kid like the rest of us. Snyder, the Refuge. They terrify him. He saw Snyder and took off. I can't blame him."

"I wouldn't expect you to." 

A loud chorus of groans echoed in the background of their conversation, likely in response to something Race had said. The girls looked over. Race stood on the table with the paper in his hand dancing with it shouting something about being the King of New York. Mouth laughed. 

Katherine smiled, "What?"

"These idiots. Not even ten minutes ago they was ready to abandon the whole strike and now they're rearing to go."

"I guess that's just the power of the press," Katherine said.

Mouth pursed her lips and looked upward, preparing herself for what she had to say. She swallowed her pride and cleared her throat. "I guess I should say thank you. You did help a lot, after all."

"It was nothing. I should thank you guys for giving me the story," Katherine smiled. She looked at Mouth and could see the wheels turning inside her head. She tried to get her mind off Jack.

"Why don't you go celebrate with them?" Katherine gestured to the Newsies. "It can't be very much fun just watching."

"Not really in the mood," she shrugged.

"Oh come on," Katherine tugged lightly on her arm. "It'll be good for you."

Mouth really didn't feel like it, mostly because Katherine was the one suggesting it. She decided that wasn't a good enough reason and stood up.

"Only if you join me," she said, extending her hand. Katherine accepted and they made their way into the crowd.

It was crazy. Something resembling a dance battle had broken out, Mouth wasn't sure what to call it. Spoons were being played, brooms thrown about and some genius had the bright idea to swing on the ceiling fan. 

Katherine watched from the side not really joining in. Davey saw her standing uncomfortably and reached out his hand inviting her in. She smiled as she took it and somehow found herself in the center of the circle. She shyly did a small little jig and Mouth couldn't help but laugh at her awkwardness. It was a good thing Katherine could write, because she couldn't dance. 

Mouth broke into the center with her and tapped her shoulder. "Come on. That the best you can do?"

The girls joined hands and danced together, receiving cheers from the crowd. Les, never one to be upstaged, jumped between them and danced with them. After a while they made their way to the side, laughing until their sides hurt.

Smalls also broke free from the crowd and joined the other two girls.

"Who woulda thought we was getting stomped into the pavement a few hours ago?" Smalls joked. "I guess we owe it all to you."

Katherine shrugged. "You all did the hard work."

"Man," Smalls shook her head. "It's nice to have another girl around here. I'm tired of all these boys."

The three of them laughed again when all of a sudden, the front door swung open and the diner fell into silence.

The girls in the back struggled to see who had walked in above the boys' heads. Mouth stood on a chair to peek over the crowd and grinned when she saw who had decided to make an appearance. 

Davey stood nervously in the middle of the silence. He recognized the kid. It was the boy he and Jack had met on the Brooklyn bridge. Davey remembered Jack calling him Bart. He was bigger than Davey remembered. He must have grown in the last two days.

No one had said a word yet. Most of the Newsies were too intimidated to even speak. 

Bart cleared his throat. "Where's Kelly?"

No one answered. No one knew.

Bart cracked his neck, growing impatient. He saw Davey sticking out of the crowd. "You," he pointed. 

"M-me?" Davey choked out. 

"You was with him the other day. You must be the number two. I'se got a message from Spot." 

Davey didn't move. Les pushed him in the back to get him to step forward. He made his way to the front of the crowd, trying to keep steady. 

"What's wrong with you?" Bart squinted at him. "Stop shakin’."

"S-sorry."

"Spot heard 'bout what you'se all did yesterday. He says you can count on Brooklyn next time."

"O-oh. Well, u-uhm. T-thank you," Davey gulped. 

Bart still looked at him funny but shook his head. "Uh-huh." 

Right as he turned to leave Mouth pushed her way through the crowd. 

"Hey! Big guy!" she shouted.

If the room could have gotten any quieter it would have. Davey took a step back afraid of what was going to happen.

Bart turned around slowly, recognizing the voice. Mouth got right up in his face not backing down.

"You must be outta your mind if you think you'se just gonna barge in here-" she paused, a slow grin creeping its way onto her face, "-and then leave without saying goodbye!"

Bart's scowl broke into a huge smile, immediately losing all intimidation. "Sweetheart!" 

Mouth squealed and jumped into his arms, he spun her around in a big hug.

The Newsies looked at each other in confusion. This mountain had crumbled into a pebble after just one look at Mouth. Katherine glanced at Smalls. "I don't get it."

"Mouth's from Brooklyn," Smalls grinned. "She ain't scared of any of 'em. She's got 'em all in the palm of her hand. Spot included."

Bart finally let Mouth down and ruffled her head with a big smile. "Where ya been, kid? Brooklyn misses ya."

"And I miss you guys!" she whined. 

"You better visit soon. Spot was upset you didn't come with Kelly and this other kid."

"Speakin' of this other kid," she pulled Davey back up to him. "You scared him. Say sorry."

"Aw, sweetheart," Bart groaned. 

"Please. For me?" she stuck out her lip and pouted.

Bart shook his head with a smile. "Alright. For you. Sorry for scarin' ya little guy."

Bart shook Dave's hand and Davey almost crumpled at the strength. He cleared his throat, trying to sound tough. "It's alright. I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were," Les made his entrance as if on cue. He looked up at Bart. "You're big."

Bart laughed as Mouth scooped Les up and rested him on her hip. "This is Les. Isn't he adorable?"

"Sure is, sweetheart," Bart smiled and pointed to Les's arm. "What happened there?"

"The fight!" Les exclaimed. "But don't worry Mouth saved me!"

" _ Mouth _ ?" Bart looked at her unimpressed. "They still call you that dumb name?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Mouth put Les down. "You hate it. But  _ I _ like it, so there."

"You win," he put his hands up in defeat. "Listen, sweetheart. I've gotta get back, but next time you need Brooklyn you bet your ass we'll be here."

"Counting on it," Mouth hugged him and then waved as he walked out the door.

Mouth turned back around and the Newsies stared at her. 

"What?" she laughed. "Out of all of Brooklyn you guys are scared of  _ Bart _ ?"

The boys didn't answer, a few looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, come on. The guy's a teddy bear!"

"More like a grizzly bear," Finch shuddered.

"I still don't get why you’re scared of any of them honestly."

"We ain't on their good side like you is," Albert pointed out.

"Race is," Mouth teased.

"I'm on Spot's good side," he said. "Not the same thing."

Davey interrupted the conversation. "So, we've got Brooklyn. What do we do now?"

Katherine made her way up to them. "Whatever you end up doing, papers won't cover it. There’s been a ban on strike news."

"Then we gotta do something so big the papers will feel stupid if they try and ignore us," Mouth said.

Davey's eyes lit up. "Like a rally."

"A rally?" Katherine asked.

"A Newsie Rally," Davey continued. "With kids from all over the city."

"Yeah," Mouth nodded. "We'll make it the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow out this town's ever seen."

"We'll send a message," Davey continued. "There's a lot of us and we aren't going away."

And so it was decided. The Newsies went back to the boroughs they'd visited two days ago to tell them about the rally. Katherine, Mouth and the Jacobses were left to inform Jack.

"There's just one problem," Davey said as the group stood outside the diner. "We don't know where he is."

Mouth scoffed. "Please, I know exactly where he is."

"Where?" Katherine asked. 

She waved the group down the sidewalk. "The same place he always goes. Come on."

\----------------------

Jack sighed as he wiped his brush on his apron. He looked at the landscape he'd crafted and wished with all his heart he was there right now. He wanted to be dozing in the warm sun, looking off into the horizon, surrounded by nothing but open air. All alone, except for Mouth, of course. Crutchie, too. 

Crutchie.

Jack scrunched up his eyes and felt guilty all over again. His stomach clenched up and he felt sick. He reached into his pocket for the letter Specs had brought him and re-read it. 

Jack was astounded at the way Crutchie was able to find the silver lining in every cloud. The letter broke Jack's heart. His eyes started welling up again like the first time he'd read it. He pictured poor Crutchie all cooped up in the Refuge. All because of him.

Before Jack's emotions could get any further away from him, Medda appeared from behind his canvas.

"G'mornin', Miss Medda," Jack said, stuffing the letter into his pocket. 

"It's beautiful," Medda gestured to his painting.

"S'nothing."

Medda shook her head and held out her hand. In it was a small white envelope. "Well, here's everything I owe you for all the work you've done around here."

Jack held up his hands. "No, Miss Medda I couldn't take anything."

"Jack Kelly!" Medda stuck her hand on her hip and stared him down until he accepted it. "There's some extra in there. Just because I'm gonna miss you."

Jack messed with the envelope in his hand. He'd told Medda last night he was planning on leaving soon. She didn't want him to go, of course, but she also didn't tell him he shouldn't. She was hoping he'd make that decision on his own.

"Have you even talked to Camryn?" Medda asked.

Jack shook his head. "I can't face her. Not after..." he trailed off. He was sure Mouth wanted nothing to do with him anymore. "She probably don't even want to see me anyhow."

"That's nonsense and you know it," Medda shook her head. "I'll bet she's worried sick."

"Oh, she is."

Jack and Medda turned their heads up to the voice. There was Mouth. A smile of relief on her face. She disappeared for a moment, climbing her way down to the stage where Jack and Medda were. 

Medda smiled. She had hoped that maybe Mouth could talk some sense into him. "I'll leave you two alone. And Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't go messing that up, you hear?"

A small smile graced his lips. "Yes, ma'am."

Mouth practically ran out to where Jack stood. She wanted to be annoyed at him for hiding so long and making her worried but she was just so happy to see him she couldn't resist hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and squeezed. He enjoyed the soft scent of her hair against his nose. The familiar feeling made him relax a little. 

He leaned back and brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little bumped and bruised," she still had that dopey smile on her face because she was just so happy to see him. She jumped back into his chest to hug him. "I was so worried, Jack."

She heard something crinkle in his hand. She looked down to see a small white envelope. "What's that?"

"Nothin'," he shoved it into his pocket with Crutchie's letter before she could grill him about it. He wanted to tell her himself, on his own terms. "Cami, I gotta tell you something." 

"Me first," she grinned excitedly. "Guess what happened this mornin?"

Mouth didn't give him time to guess, but then again she never did.

"We was in Jacobi's and that reporter came in and she had a pape and guess who was on the front page? We was! We was on the front page! The strike! We made the front page!"

"That's great, Mouth, but-" 

"And  _ then _ guess what happened? We was all celebratin' and stuff and guess who came in? Guess."

Jack didn't answer, he knew she would tell him.

"Bart! Ya know how long it's been since I'se seen him? And he had big news. He says that from now on we can count on Brooklyn, how ‘bout that?"

"Look, baby doll, about the strike-"

"And we’re only just starting. Guess what else we got planned?"

"Mouth!" Jack exclaimed, trying to get her to pause and take a breath.

"What?"

"We gotta call off the strike."

Her smile vanished and a deep line set between her eyes. "What?"

"It's too dangerous, Mouth. I can't let what happened to Crutchie happen to anyone else."

"But that wasn't your fault," she tried. "You knows that. There was nothin' you could do."

She took a step toward him, wanting him to understand, but Jack hesitated, still dreading what else he had to tell her. Before he could decide how to say it, Davey burst in. "How about lettin' someone know you're alive!"

"What is he doin' here?" Jack gestured Davey above them. "You bring back up?"

"Yeah," Mouth hesitated. "I meant to, uh, tell ya that."

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes, and hastily returned to his painting.

Davey continued, oblivious to Jack's mood. "You been here the whole time? We couldn't find you!"

"You ever think I didn't wanna be found?" Jack spat.

Mouth shook her head. "Please. I know you wanted me to find you. If ya didn't you wouldn't have gone somewhere so obvious."

Jack sighed. He guessed subconsciously he did want her to find him. But just her, not everyone else.

Davey held out the paper he brought. "Hey did you see this? We are front page news above the fold! Oh yes, above the fold!" 

"I heard," Jack didn't even turn around. 

Mouth sighed, tired of his attitude. She tried to think of something that would cheer him up. "You know, everyone probably wants to meet the famous strike leader, now."

"You call what just happened a strike? Mouth, we got stomped into the ground."

"Okay, so they got us this time," Davey intervened. "But remember we took round one. Our fight is far from over."

"It's just the beginning," Mouth agreed. 

"There he is just like Mouth said!" Mouth recognized Les's voice and turned to see him standing by the door with Katherine. 

"So what's the word? Will Miss Medda let us use the theater?" 

Mouth bent down and shushed him. "We haven't asked yet, shortstack."

"Well, hurry! I've got to let my girl know if we've got a date!"

Mouth looked up at Katherine who was trying to hold back a laugh. "So, Sally's your girl now, huh?" Mouth inquired.

"Yep," Les puffed out his little chest with pride. "She seen me on the front page and just couldn't stay away." 

Mouth laughed out loud, earning a giggle from Katherine. Les pushed past the two of them and gestured to Jack's painting. "Where's that supposed to be?" 

Mouth lifted Les up onto the stack of backstage junk so he could see over Jack. "It's Santa Fe," she said. "Jack wants to go there real bad." 

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"S'kinda like a dream, I guess," she explained. 

"He's good at painting dreams," Les nodded. 

Jack looked up at the group and saw Katherine staring at his painting. "Heard you wrote a great story," he said. 

"Last one for a while," she said glumly. "Pulitzer's had me black listed from every news desk in town."

Jack looked at Mouth and Davey. "And the two of yous think we still gotta chance?"

“You didn’t tell him?” Davey asked.

“I tried,” she said. “He wouldn’t let me get a word in.”

“ _ I _ wouldn’t let  _ you _ get a word in?” Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s rich.”

"We want to hold a rally," Davey took over before they could start fighting. "A city wide meeting where every Newsies gets a say and a vote." 

"And," Mouth added. "We do it after working hours so no one misses a day's pay. Smart?" 

Jack scoffed. "Yeah. Smart enough to get you committed to a padded room." 

Katherine gave half a laugh. "The guy who paints places he's never seen is calling us crazy?"

Jack stood up straight and rigid. "You wanna see a place I'se seen?"

Jack chucked his paint rag on the floor and whipped the canvas around to reveal the back. He'd drawn a political cartoon. Newsies getting crushed by Pulitzer's large foot. "Newsies square. Crushed. Kids hurt, others arrested. All thanks to me."

Mouth spoke optimistically. "I know it didn't work out when we was by ourselves, but next time, with Brooklyn-" 

"There isn't a next time, Mouth!" Jack yelled. "We're done. It's over. There's no more union, there's no more strike."

"How can you just quit like this?" she yelled back.

Jack shook his head. "Call me a quitter, call me a coward. But there is no way I am puttin' those kids back in danger." 

"We are doing something that's never been done before," Davey pointed out. "How could that not be dangerous?" 

"Maybe it ain't worth it."

Mouth pursed her lips and went up to Jack sticking a finger in his chest, making him meet her eyes. "Look at me and tell me how quitting does Crutchie one damn bit of good."

Silence. 

"Exactly," she pushed away from him. "So tonight, we are going to the Refuge and we are busting him out."

Katherine jumped in. "Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that illegal?"

"Never stopped us before," Mouth said, still looking at Jack. 

“You’ve done this before?” she continued.

"Alright, you're on," Jack agreed, ignoring Katherine. "Tonight we bust out Crutchie."

"And tomorrow, we have our rally," she bargained.

Jack sighed out his nose. "What part don't you understand? They won!"

"Won the battle!"

"Oh, come on," Jack turned around, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Jackie, think about it!" Davey jumped in front of him. "We've got them surrounded!"

"You wanna know what I think? I think Pulitzer's a jerk and a rattlesnake and-" 

"Yeah, you know what? You're right. He is a rattlesnake. And do you know why rattlesnakes rattle?" 

Jack sighed, not interested in whatever interesting snake fact Davey had up his sleeve. "No, why?"

"Because he's scared!"

Jack laughed out loud, not able to believe it.

"It's true, go look it up! The poor guy's head is spinning!" 

Katherine and Les giggled at the way Davey was trying to convince Jack. Les leaned into Katherine and tugged her sleeve. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure," Katherine smiled. 

"I think my brother likes you." 

Katherine cocked her head and looked back to Davey and Jack. She smiled, Les wasn't sure what that look meant. She hummed. "Interesting."

Les tilted his head confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing Les. Nothing."

Finally a lightbulb went off in Jack's head. "You might be right. If he weren't afraid..."

Mouth smiled at the way they finally broke him. "Exactly! He knows we're winning!"

"Alright. The rally's on," Jack nodded confidently. "Now let's get Crutchie the hell out of there."


	9. A Small Relapse

The streets were calm and quiet, lit only by the dim street lamps. Davey, Mouth and Jack walked together, Katherine was back at her office and they'd dropped Les off at home on the way.

"Just like the ol' days, huh, Jack?" Mouth laughed, sneaking her way under his arm. 

"You guys do this a lot?" Davey asked, feeling more like a third wheel than an accomplice.

Jack nodded. "Haven't in a long time. But when this one-" he nodded at Mouth, "-first got here, we was bustin' kids out most every night."

Mouth shrugged. "Wasn't right."

"Most kids who end up in the Refuge ain't really done stuff wrong," Jack explained. "They was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Davey chuckled. "You had a vigilante on your hands, huh?"

Mouth pushed her eyebrows together in thought. "I dunno what that means, but I hope it's something good."

The two of them laughed and then Jack quieted them. "Shh. We're getting close. Keep the noise down."

"Sorry," Davey whispered. "So, uh, what's the plan, here?"

"Same as always," Mouth bounced as she walked, feeling a rush. It felt good to do this again, like she was restoring justice or something. "Got the rope, Jack?"

"Sure do, baby doll."

"Gonna be nice to have an extra body this time around," Mouth said. "Makes our job easier."

Davey really didn't know what he was getting into. But he guessed a rope made sense, still he was getting nervous. This was all new for him.

Starting a strike, taking part in a fist fight, and busting someone out of jail all in the same week? Davey had accomplished more in the past few days than he had his entire life. 

"Look! We're here!" Mouth broke Davey from his thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Davey asked. 

"We wait," the couple said in unison. They laughed a little before realizing they needed to keep the noise down.

Jack turned towards Davey to explain a bit more. "We can't get in till someone opens the gate from the inside."

"How long will that be?"

"Not long," Mouth assured. "Nuns always come on Wednesday nights. When the guards open the gates for them, we make our entrance. And then comes the fun part."

"The fun part?"

"Don't tell him," Jack said with a grin. "He might chicken out."

So there they stood waiting. Mouth, of course, struck up the conversation. 

"So Dave," she began. "A little bird named Les told me you got a crush on our reporter friend."

"Uh-oh," Jack grinned, slinging his arm around Mouth again. "Better watch out, Dave. Mouth's got something on ya. She'll hang it over ya head for months."

Mouth whacked his arm. "I'm only curious to know if it's true."

Even in the moonlight, Mouth could see Davey's cheeks flush.

She smiled at the conformation.

Before any more could be said about it, a guard turned the corner, walking towards them. They scrambled to get out of the line of sight, hiding behind a corner. The guard opened the gate for a carriage carrying two nuns. As the guard saw them off, Jack and Mouth snuck past, dragging Davey with them.

Davey tugged on Jack's sleeve as Mouth went ahead. "I don't have a crush on Katherine," he lied. 

"Yeah? Neither do I. But try telling her that," he nodded towards Mouth. "Come on."

They caught up to Mouth as she was climbing the fire escape on the side of the neighboring building. Davey didn't understand. This was the wrong building.

Once all three were on the rooftop, they walked back toward the front of the building.

Mouth smiled. "Here comes the fun part."

Without a smidge of hesitation, Mouth took off running full speed and leapt the gap between buildings. She landed perfectly on the other side, turned around and took a bow.

Jack clapped slowly. "Show off."

Davey's eyes bugged out of his head. "THAT was the fun part?!"

Jack slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. She makes it look harder than it is."

Jack calmly approached the ledge, rope in his hand, and with a few leaping strides he was also safely on top of the other building.

Mouth welcomed him to her roof with a congratulatory kiss. The couple turned to Davey.

"Come on, Dave!" she smiled brightly. "Your turn!"

Davey swallowed thickly. "I-I don't know."

Jack grinned and started chanting slowly. "Davey, Davey."

Mouth joined in. Both of them whispering encouragement.

Davey looked up at the night sky. What the hell? He thought. Might as well add roof jumping to his week of firsts. 

Davey tentatively approached the ledge. It was maybe three feet across, the width of a doorway. The scary part was the six story drop beneath him. He took another deep breath and steadied himself. 

Davey backed a few feet away, sped up his pacing and leapt through the air, his eyes closed the whole way. When he opened them, he was safely on the other side.

"Wow," he breathed out. "That was- "

"Fun right?" Mouth cut him off.

"Something like that," Davey gulped.

Mouth laughed and took the rope from Jack. "Now," she said swinging it around. "Who's taking the plunge, boys?"

"Well, you're the lightest," Jack teased as he grabbed her sides and lifted her slightly. 

Mouth squealed and kicked her way back onto the roof. "There is no way in hell I'm goin' over the edge. You almost dropped me last time!" 

"Because you was squirming around so much!" Jack defended himself. "Davey's the next lightest." 

"What?" Davey said, eyes popping out of his head. He just jumped a building. He had had enough adventure for one night.

Mouth crossed her arms. "You can't make him do it. It's his first time. That leaves you, cowboy." 

"You two strong enough to handle it?" 

Mouth rolled her eyes. "There you go again. Thinking I'm not strong enough to do anything for myself."

"Alright, alright, calm down. I was just checking."

Jack took the rope and started tying it around his waist. Davey was instantly glad he didn't have to be the one to "take the plunge." 

Before he knew it, Davey was on the ground with Mouth holding Jack at the end of the rope as he swung over the side and down to the window. 

"Steady, steady," Jack called from below. "That's good." 

"How… did... you two... do this... on your own?" Davey spoked between breaths as he struggled to hold the rope. 

Mouth laughed and tightened her grip on the rope. "He was a lot lighter back then." 

Below them, Jack knocked on the window pane that was hidden behind metal bars. A kid around Les's age opened it, eyes lighting up at the sight of Jack. 

"Hey! Cowboy! Ya miss the joint?" 

Jack steadied himself on a narrow ledge and grabbed the bars for balance. "Heya, Ten Pin. Whaddaya say? You gotta new guy in here. Name's Crutchie."

"The gimp?" Ten Pin asked, nodding. "Yeah he's here. I'll get him."

Jack rolled his eyes. " _ Gimp _ ." 

He leaned back slightly so he could talk to the two above him. "How ya holdin' out up there?" 

"It's a lot easier when you don't lean back so far," Mouth grunted. 

Jack regained his balance on the ledge. Mouth relaxed, but still kept a firm grip on the rope. Even though Jack was supporting his own weight at the moment, she knew that if he took one misstep he was a dead man.

Jack looked back into the window and saw Crutchie hobbling towards him with the help of his crutch and another kid. 

"Heya, Jack! What are ya hangin' around here for?"

"Whaddya mean what am I hangin' around here for? You know who's up on the roof?"

"Who?" 

"Mouth and Dave." 

"Really? Hi guys!"

"Hey, Crutch!" Mouth took one hand off the rope to wave. 

"What are you doing?" Davey stage whispered. 

Mouth returned her hand to the rope. "Try to relax, will ya Dave? We gotta find something to get you to unwind." 

"I don't need any unwinding, thanks," Davey really wasn't interested in talking at the moment. He was too stressed about, well you know, dropping Jack off a roof. 

"Maybe Miss Reporter can-" Mouth stopped dead in her tracks. From high up on the roof she could see pretty far down the street. On the corner she saw a little girl, maybe thirteen, standing all alone. She knew it was too late for any little girl to be out by herself. That could only mean one thing, and it made her heart stop. 

"Mouth. Mouth!" Davey whispered again, trying to get her to focus on the rope. 

"Huh? Oh sorry." Mouth tightened her grip again, but kept glancing back at the little girl. 

When Jack explained to Crutchie why they were there, he looked down. "A-actually, my leg's messed up pretty bad. Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over, ya know?"

"They hurt, ya?" Jack asked. 

Crutchie nodded slowly. Jack shook his head, not willing to go without out him. "It don' matter. We got an extra body this time, we can carry you outta here."

"Hey!" Crutchie pointed at him sternly. "I don' want nobody carrying me. Not ever, ya hear?"

Whispers started to grow in the room behind Crutchie. Jack looked over his shoulder. "What's goin' on?" 

"Snyder's comin," Crutchie looked at all the boys behind him scrambling to get in positions. "I'll be fine. After we win the strike,  _ then _ you come back and get me, yeah?" 

Jack nodded. "For sure."

"Okay, now get outta here!" Crutchie said, turning away from the window.

Jack swung out of sight just in time. He tugged on the rope, signaling for them to bring him up. 

Davey nodded, "Ready, Mouth?" 

Mouth didn't hear. She had her eyes glued on the little girl down the way. She watched in horror as a man approached her. 

"Mouth!" Davey said hurriedly. 

Again, she didn't reply. The man tilted the girls chin up to look at him. She could practically see the forced smile the girl wore, one that she had once worn day after day.

Inside the Refuge, Snyder was making his way through the bunks looking for anything out of the ordinary. Crutchie looked nervously out the window, from his angle Jack was still clearly visible. 

Jack tugged again. "Hey guys!" 

"It's Mouth!" Davey whispered. "Mouth come on, he's in trouble!"

Mouth was in her own world. She felt helpless. The man stuck out his arm to the young girl who apparently hesitated too long. The man grabbed her arm roughly, forcing hers through his own. Her heart raced as she watched the two walk away, out of her line of sight. She felt as though she just lost a loved one.

"Mouth!" Jack called. It was loud enough to snap her out of it, but unfortunately also caught the ear of Snyder. He whipped his head toward the window.

Mouth looked down, panicked. She immediately started pulling, Davey assisting. It wasn't going to be enough though. Snyder would see him for sure. Just as Snyder reached the window and began to look out, Crutchie grabbed his arm distracting him from what was happening outside. 

"Mr. Warden Snyder sir," Crutchie said as he guided him away from the window. "I wanted to tell you something." 

That was the last thing Jack heard as he finally made it back up to the rooftop with the others. 

"Cutting it kinda close there, don't ya think?" Jack's breathing was heavy and his tone annoyed. Mouth let go of the rope and sat back on her heels. Davey stared at her but Jack didn't seem to notice she was white as a sheet as he undid the rope around his waist.

"What happened, Mouth?" Davey asked, confused. He wanted to know what had made her lose her head like that. 

She didn't say anything. Jack looked up at her, concern in his eyes. "Mouth?" 

She blinked and shook her head, shaking her free of the horrible thoughts flooding her brain. "He ain't comin'?"

Jack shook his head slowly, still eyeing her down. "Says his leg's too messed up."

"Oh," she swallowed and took a deep breath, suddenly aware she was close to hyperventilating. 

"Mouth, you okay?" Jack spoke calmly, he recognized that look. It was the same look she wore when she told Jack her secret for the first time. She'd grown up since then but the look was still the same.

"I think we should go," she stood up abruptly and jumped buildings with ease.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack quickly got up and followed her across. He spoke low so Davey couldn't hear. "Something's up. What is it?"

Mouth's bottom lip quivered and she dove into Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her ponytail to soothe her. "Hey, it's okay."

He looked at Davey, who had just made his way back, and mouthed, "What happened?"

Davey just shrugged with a look of pure confusion. 

Jack could feel her take a deep sigh against him and then pushed back like nothing had happened. "Ready to go?" 

Jack was too dumbfounded at the change in mood to say anything. Mouth smiled and made her way to the fire escape. Davey ran up to Jack and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"What just-"

"I don't know."

"Did she say-" 

"Nope." 

They heard Mouth's footsteps clang up the escape again. "You comin'?"

They looked at each other, shrugged and then followed her down the steps. After leaving the refuge, they walked mostly in silence. They passed the Jacobs's apartment building on the way and dropped off Davey, leaving Mouth and Jack alone. 

"So, big rally tomorrow, huh?" Jack said, mostly to check up on Mouth's mood. 

She nodded, though kept silent. Something was up with her, for sure.

"You alright?" 

She looked up at him quickly and nodded. "Fine."

"Mouth, when are you gonna figure out that you can't lie to me?"

She sighed, but didn't answer. 

Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Come on, Cami. You can tell me." 

Again, no answer. 

"Did Davey say something?" he asked. Maybe Davey let it slip that Jack had told him about her past. 

She hummed a negative response.

"Is it your head?" 

She looked up at him, confused. 

"That lump is huge," he commented. 

She smirked a little, but replied that that wasn't it. "Can we just forget it?"

She didn't feel like bothering him with it. Jack had mentioned a few weeks ago about how she was getting better. 

In all reality, she was. Nightmares were few and far between. She hardly ever thought about it. It was just that when things like this happened, it still shook her. She didn't want him to think she wasn't getting better just because of a small relapse. 

Jack sighed, defeated. At least he tried. They walked a few more blocks in silence before he thought of something that might cheer her up.

"Hey! I just thought of something. Someone's gotta tell Brooklyn 'bout the rally."

She whipped her head to Jack, immediately perking up.

"You wanna do the honors?" he grinned. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" she put a little bounce in her step. "I ain't seen Spot in months!" 

Jack smiled, glad she was back to her old self, for the most part anyways. "Then I guess it's time for a visit."

"You gonna come?" 

Jack shook his head. "I got a favor to do for Katherine."

Mouth was so focused on Brooklyn that hearing Katherine's name didn't even bother her. "What favor?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I gotta go invite Joe to our little party." 


	10. You Want Us There, We'll Be There

The next morning, Mouth was up at the crack of dawn. She was out the door before anyone else had even woken up. The walk to Brooklyn felt a million miles long. As she made her way, her mind flooded with old memories she'd missed so dearly.

Running around and causing trouble with the boys, Spot teaching her how to stick up for herself. It was as though she had a hundred older brothers. Each and every one fiercely protective of her. She missed them terribly but she loved Manhattan. She wouldn't trade it for the world but once she saw that big beautiful bridge, she felt like she was home again.

As Mouth sprinted across the Brooklyn Bridge, she saw the outlines of kids she hadn't seen in ages. She slowed down when she got closer, wanting to sneak up on them and surprise them. She tried to pick out who was on the bridge based on their silhouettes. Maybe Myron and York? They were facing away from her which made it hard to tell. But that also made it easier to surprise them. 

Mouth walked the last few steps very cautiously, not wanting to alert them with her footsteps. When she got close enough, she pounced; wrapping one arm around each of them and almost knocking them both to the ground. "Long time no see, fellas!"

"Sweetheart!" they said in unison before enveloping her in a big hug from both sides. 

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" York teased. 

"Where ya been, kid?" Myron hit her shoulder playfully. "Manhattan get boring?"

"Trust me-" she smiled, "-Life in Manhattan is never boring."

Myron leaned back with a slight concern in his voice. "We heard 'bout what you all did the other day. You'se not hurt are ya?" 

Mouth looked down, trying unsuccessfully to hide her bruised lip. Myron reached out anyways and tilted her chin up to inspect her.

"When are you'se gonna stop worryin' 'bout me?" she waved him off.

"Never," he winked.

"Hey!" York said suddenly. "Spot's gonna be thrilled! He misses ya like crazy!"

"I know, I know. I couldn't wait to see all you guys again."

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled from down the bridge. "If it ain't Brooklyn's Sweetheart."

Mouth turned with a smile. "Hotshot!" 

She ran toward him and jumped the same way she had with Bart. He lifted her up in a hug and dropped her back down. "You been stayin' away too long, little miss."

"Who said you can't come visit me?" she cocked her head. "Ya know, the bridge does go both ways. Or did you forget?"

He grinned, dimple appearing. "Still a smartass."

"Better than being a dumbass," she sang. 

"Alright you asked for it." Hotshot dove for her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder fireman style.

"Stop!" she laughed. "Put me down!"

She could hear the three boys laughing as Hotshot held her over the dock. 

"I didn't hear a please. Did you two?"

Myron and York shook their heads, laughing. She shrieked as he threatened to drop her in the water.

"Put me down, _please_!"

"Okay, okay," Hotshot lowered her down "You know I'se a sucker for you, sweetheart." 

Mouth shoved him and pouted. "I come all this way and that's how ya say hello?"

He laughed. "Aw. I'm sorry, sweetheart. "Forgive me?" 

"I guess," she crossed her arms, still pouting.

Hotshot smirked and kissed her cheek, "I know you forgive me."

"Hey, Hotshot!" Bart called from down the pier. "Spot says to- Sweetheart?"

He rushed up to the group and welcomed her with a hug. "I didn't think I'd be seein' you again so soon!"

"Thank God you're here to rescue me," Mouth said dramatically. 

"These losers givin' you a hard time?" Bart held her protectively. She giggled.

"She started it," Hotshot held up his hands

"What are you talking about?" Hotshot held Mouth's face in his large hands. "Look at this face. She's never caused any trouble in her life."

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Myron interjected.

Hotshot shook his head. "Her middle name is trouble."

They all laughed. 

Mouth smiled at the boys in front of her and remembered all the good times they'd had together. The five of them had always been good at getting into trouble and making Spot's blood pressure rise. 

\--------------

Mouth sat on the steps inside the Brooklyn house while Bart cleaned her up, holding a rag on her nose to try and stop the blood flow.

"You better hurry before Spot gets back," York said from the door. He kept glancing nervously outside to make sure he wasn't coming.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because, sweetheart," Hotshot replied. "If Spot finds out what happened, then we'll all be in hot water."

"He won't be mad at you all, will he? I'se the one who went and got myself hurt."

Bart moved the rag up to clean a cut above her eye and she whined at the sting. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said.

"It doesn't matter," Myron leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "He's always told us to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

She really didn't understand what all the fuss was about. It wasn't like she was made of glass, she could handle a few cuts and scrapes. "But it was 'my' idea."

"And it'll be _our_ fault for goin' along with it," Hotshot said, shaking his head. "I dunno why we ever let you talk us into it."

She grinned. "Cause you can't say no to me."

Myron laughed. "We should probably learn to if we don't want Spot to kill us."

"I'll just tell 'im what happened. It's not like he'll get mad at me."

Hotshot smirked. "She's right about that."

York shushed them. "He's coming!"

Hotshot quickly looked to Bart. "How's she doin'?"

"Still bleeding," Bart frowned. "But she'll be fine."

Before he could answer, the door swung open and in came Spot.

"Hi, Spot!" she smiled brightly, despite the blood still trickling from her nose and forehead.

"What the hell happened?" he rapidly approached the stairs. 

"We was just havin' some fun," she shrugged.

"I can see that, sweetheart," Spot shook his head, frustrated. "She alright?"

Bart nodded. 

"Good. Then someone wanna tell me what happened?" 

"Not particularly," Hotshot mumbled.

"Myron?"

He shook his head.

"Bart?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, well-" he just stuttered nervously. Spot skipped him and just cut right to the chase.

"What's goin' on, Camryn?"

"I tripped," she said honestly. To be fair, that 'was' what happened. If Spot didn't ask any more questions maybe they could leave it at that.

"You tripped."

She hesitated. "Uhm, yep."

"How?"

"I'm... clumsy?"

Spot stared at her, unimpressed. She sighed and gave in, ready to take the full blame. "You know that baker who's always botherin' us? Well, we sorta found a way to take care of it."

Mouth looked at the boys in the room, all of whom had their eyes glued to the floor. She sighed and continued.

The man she was talking about owned a bakery. He was always getting after the Newsies for being too loud and bothering his customers. Mouth thought of a way to keep him quiet 

It wasn't even that clever, just mildly annoying. She kept slipping inside to switch the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'. That way they could be as loud as they wanted without having to worry about bothering his customers because he wouldn't have any.

Eventually, the baker caught on and chased them away. Mouth tripped over a carton in the process and got all scraped up. "That's where all this came from," she gestured to her face.

She had to admit, Spot didn't look pleased. "Who's idea was this?"

No one answered.

"Look, I don't care what you did to that baker. But which one of you thought it was okay to bring _her_ along?"

Mouth tried to go and take the blame, but Spot shushed her.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want her anywhere near trouble."

Myron cleared his throat. "It was her idea, boss."

Spot paused. "That true, sweetheart?"

She shrugged, trying to keep from grinning. "Guilty."

He sighed then turned back to the boys. "And you all just let it happen?"

Mouth furrowed her brow, not being able to believe he was blaming them. "Come on, Spot. It wasn't their fault."

Spot pinched the bridge of his nose. "You four outta here."

Bart put the rag in Mouth's hand so she could hold it herself. He kissed the top of her head as he moved up the stairs, the others following suit. Spot took a seat next to her on the stairs. Once he knew the others were gone he nudged her. "Nice work."

She cocked her head to the side, a little taken back. "Huh?"

"That was pretty good."

"Then why was you mad at them?" she raised an eyebrow, then winced at the cut.

"I never said I was mad about what you all did," he took the rag from her and held it to her eye. "I was mad that they brought you along. But now that I know it was your idea, I gotta admit, it was pretty good. But I'm still not thrilled you was a part of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ever let me have any fun?"

"S'not about having fun. It's about keepin' you safe."

Mouth smiled a little. Ever since she'd gotten here last month, Spot had been obsessed with her safety. Almost to the point that it was annoying. But she adored him for it. Every kid in Brooklyn was constantly looking out for her well being. She had to admit, it did make her feel secure. Especially since it hadn't been that long since the incident that landed her here in the first place. So, yeah, she was okay with Spot looking out for her, at least for the time being.

"I'm sorry, Spot."

"Aw, it's alright, sweetheart. Not like I was really mad. Just gotta make 'em think I am," he winked.

She smirked. "Please. They already know you're incapable of getting mad at me."

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "I could never be mad at you."

\---------------------

Mouth smiled at the memory and then remembered she had someone to see. 

"Alright boys, I'm here on business. Can someone show me where Spot's at?"

"Anything for you," Hotshot ruffled her head. They waved goodbye to the other three and were on their way. 

As they walked, Hotshot tilted his head forward and spoke so only she could hear. "So, uh, how's Ike?"

"He's fine." Mouth grinned, knowingly. "Mike's fine, too, ya know. He's insulted ya never ask about him."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Hot Shot's cheeks turned just the slightest bit red. Anybody else probably wouldn't have noticed. But Mouth wasn't anybody else.

It didn't take long to find Spot. He was down below the pier, his favorite place, on a stack of crates high enough to see everything that was happening around him.

"You wanna talk to 'im alone?" Hotshot smiled softly at her. He knew how excited she was to see him.

She nodded. "But first I wanna surprise him. You go first."

He nodded and walked out in front of Spot. Mouth stayed where Spot couldn't see her but Hotshot still could.

"Whaddaya need, Hotshot," Spot said, sounding incredibly bored. 

Mouth put a dramatic scowl on her face and crossed her arms, imitating him. Hotshot grinned and tried not to laugh. "Someone's here to see ya," he yelled from below.

"Who?"

"Someone from Manhattan."

"There's only one person I wanna see from there."

"Well, you're in luck."

Spot sat up interested. Hotshot signaled Mouth over with a jerk of his head.

She ran out to where Hotshot stood and looked up at Spot with a million dollar smile. "Miss me?"

"Camryn!" Spot stood up and jumped down to them. He held both her hands and just looked at her for a minute before she couldn't stand it anymore and jumped into a hug. Hotshot smiled and left them to talk amongst themselves.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Camryn. How you doin'? You alright?"

"I'm good," she smiled. She couldn't believe she was really here with Spot. It had been months.

"Really? You're good? What's this then?" Spot grabbed the sides of her head and inspected her lip.

"I'm fine," she tried to shake free but ended up making Spot's hand brush against her lump. "Ow."

"Your head too? What's up with that?"

"Spot-" she whined.

Spot lowered his voice. "Where was Jackie Boy when this happened? He's sp'osed to be takin' care of you! I swear to God I'm gonna kill him."

"Would you relax? It ain't his job to protect me."

Spot sighed, shaking his head. "I hope you got a few good licks in at least."

Mouth held up her bruised fingers and grinned, "I did."

"Oh, come on," Spot took her hand in his. "I taught you to hit better than that."

She laughed. Spot had taught her a lot more than just how to punch.

"So what kept you away so long?" Spot asked. "Our deal was that you'd visit if you left."

"I know. But it's such a long walk," she sighed dramatically.

"Then I guess you'se is just gonna have to move back, then."

She laughed but Spot didn't. 

"I'se bein' serious, Camryn. What's Manhattan got that makes it better than Brooklyn, huh?" 

Mouth considered it. She knew what her answer was but she knew Spot wouldn't like it.

"Don't you dare say Jack Kelly," he said as if reading her mind.

She laughed again. "You know I love Brooklyn. And I do miss it here, but I love Manhattan more. I ain't leaving." Mouth crossed her arms, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

Spot smirked, giving up. "Guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it, huh?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p' at the end. "But I promise I'll visit more. I can't stand bein' away from you all for so long."

"They can't stand it either," Spot smirked. "It always cheers 'em up when they get to see you, sweetheart."

Mouth smiled. She loved these boys, she really did. Each and every one like the big brother she never had but always wanted. It broke her heart when she had to leave them.

\--------------

Mouth sat on the stairs inside the Brooklyn house. She'd been living with them for a little over a year. They were all very nice and tried to make her feel welcome. And although she loved living there, it never really did feel like her home.

She missed Manhattan. She yearned to go back but she just didn't know how to tell Spot. She tried to figure it out as she sat on the steps but before she could think of the right thing to say, Spot walked in the front door. His face lit up with a surprised smile when he saw her. Mouth loved that. She loved that she was one of the few who could make him smile like that.

"You're up late," he said.

"Where were you?"

Spot shrugged. "Just seein' an old friend."

Mouth raised her eyebrows. "That friend happen to smoke a cigar and be from Manhattan?"

"You're too smart for your own good," he laughed. "Yeah, I was with Race."

"So, that's what you two are? 'Friends?'"

"Camryn," he warned. 

"I'm just sayin'," she smirked and leaned back on the steps. "You'se friends with Hotshot and Bart and the others but I never see you look at them the way you look at Racetrack."

"Alright so maybe we's a little more than friends."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot more," he laughed.

She nodded. "Thought so."

He took a seat next to her on the stairs and she rested her body against him. "Does Race live with all the Manhattan Newsies?"

Spot nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"He ever mention any girls that live there?"

"Why all the interest in Manhattan all of a sudden?"

She shrugged. 

"Something the matter?" 

"No," she sighed. Spot saw right through it.

"What's up, sweetheart, you're holding something back."

"I want to move back to Manhattan," she blurted. 

Spot's stunned silence was pretty much the reaction she'd expected. "What?"

"I want to move back to Manhattan?" she repeated, slower this time.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Spot leaned away so he could look at her more clearly. "What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"Nothin's _wrong_ with Brooklyn. I just miss it there," she tucked her knees up into her chest. 

Brooklyn was a whole different world than Manhattan. Neither was better than the other. They were just different and she preferred Manhattan. It reminded her of when she was younger. When her mom was still alive.

"Who would take care of ya, huh?" Spot stood up and started to pace. "We wouldn't be there."

"I don't need anyone to 'take care' of me, Spot. I'm not the same scared little girl you found a year ago. I can take care of myself."

Spot stopped pacing to stare at her. " _He's_ in Manhattan, you forget that? You'se safe in Brooklyn." 

Mouth narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't live my whole life scared of him."

"It's not only him, this city is full of people like that. Remember that guy a few weeks ago?"

"That wasn't a big deal."

"He almost _stabbed_ you!"

"Yeah. And then I broke his wrist!"

Spot turned around frustrated. She had an answer to everything. She must have thought about this a lot. But still, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"I'm sorry, Camryn, but I can't let you go. It's just not safe."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Sorry, but you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Spot turned back around, "What?"

"You heard me," she said, not backing down. "I'm going whether you like it or not so you might as like it."

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Fine. You win. We'll work something out." 

She hopped off the stairs grinning and hugged him around the neck.

"You'se a pain in my ass, you know that?"

She laughed. "I know. Thank you." 

He kissed her forehead. "You should go to bed, it's late." 

She caught him glancing at the door and smirked. "It's not that late. I could stay up. Keep you company."

"Just go, please."

"You tryin' to get rid of me, Spot?"

"Camryn, I swear-"

"Okay, okay," she took a few steps up the stairs. "Hey Spot?" 

"Yeah?" he sighed, exasperated.

"I know Race is waiting outside." 

"Go to bed, Camryn."

"Just try not to be too loud," she winked and sprinted up the rest of the staircase before Spot could catch her. He just shook his head, smiling softly. He was going to miss that kid.

He went to the door and opened it for Race. 

"That took a while," he grinned.

"Camryn was hanging out in here."

"Oh, she's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah," Spot agreed with him. Then he had a thought. "Hey Race, I need a favor."

\-------------------

"So what brings you to Brooklyn, sweetheart?" Spot said dropping her bruised hand.

"Oh, yeah!" Mouth had almost forgotten the entire reason she was here.

"We're havin' a rally for the strike. To make sure we'se all on the same page and everything and to get everyone ready." She smiled and nudged Spot. "And I'd _really_ love it if Brooklyn was there?"

Spot nodded. "I'll be there, sweetheart. When is it?"

"It's tonight and, well, I was kinda hopin' that maybe all of ya could come?"

"Done. You want us there, we'll be there."

She squealed and hugged him again. "Thank you!" 

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he wrapped an arm around her. "So's whatcha gonna do till tonight, then?"

"Figured I'd hang around here and catch up with everyone. That okay?"

"Better than okay," he kissed her temple and off they went, catching up with all the Brooklyn boys and making sure Mouth knew everything she'd missed.


	11. A Knife Thrust Through the Heart

"So who's idea was this specifically?" Spot asked Mouth as she led them to Manhattan. It was a long walk and Spot had a few things he wanted to know.

"The rally?" The sun was beginning to set and they still had a ways to go. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “But I sort of meant the strike in general."

"Well, I mean I guess you could say it was mine. But I-”

"So, this whole thing was your idea and you didn't even come with Jack and the tall kid to talk to me?"

"Well, it wasn't really my idea. Jack was the one who actually made it happen.” Mouth ducked her head.. "Besides, I was sick."

Spot laughed. "Jack tried that line, too. Now what  _ really  _ happened?"

Mouth rolled her eyes. She really needed to learn how to lie. "We were just going through a rough patch. We’re fine now."

Spot hummed. "You sure I don't need to talk some sense into him?"

Mouth smirked. She knew that would involve a lot less talking and a lot more punching. "Don't worry, if he ever needs some sense talked into him, I'll take care of it."

"That's my girl."

Mouth laughed, then shifted the subject to Spot. "So, Race has been spending a lot of time in Brooklyn recently. That a good sign?"

Spot just looked at her, remaining silent.

"Alright," she backed off wisely. "Hint taken."

Hotshot, who had been walking behind them, poked his head in between them. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Yeah," Myron whined. "And how much longer?"

Mouth ignored Myron. "You remember Miss Medda? Well, she's letting us use her theater for the night."

"Ain't that pretty big?" Spot asked. 

Mouth grinned. "We're gonna need the space."

And she was right. Mouth had never seen Irving Hall so packed. Newsies from all over swarmed the place, crude signs painted with names of their respective boroughs above their heads.

There were kids from Richmond, Queens, the Bronx and countless other places. She tried to look for Manhattan through the thick mess of kids, but couldn't make anything out. It became a lot easier though when the crowd of Newsies split like the Red Sea when they saw Spot Conlon leading Brooklyn towards the front. 

Mouth laughed at the crowd's reaction. If only they knew that the Spot Conlon that terrified them was the same one that braided Mouth's hair every morning when she broke her wrist a few years ago. The same one that would stay up with her all night when she had a stomach ache or a bad dream.

When they finally reached the front of the theater, Mouth finally saw her friends. Race, Albert and Smalls stood together in a group of three and the Jacobs were nearby. The only person she didn’t see though, was Jack. She furrowed her brow and leaned into Spot. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Spot nodded and she headed over to her friends. "Hey guys, where's Jack?"

Race shrugged. "Haven't seen him. Maybe Dave has."

Mouth glanced at Davey. He was scanning the crowd with a panicked look in his eye. That wasn't reassuring. Les was standing in front of him, not paying attention to anything. She snuck over to them and lifted Les high into the air causing him to give a shriek of surprise. She laughed as she set him down and ruffled his hair. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Mouth!" Les launched onto her with a big hug.

"Hey, shortstack! You or your brother seen the Cowboy?"

Les shook his head, a small pout on his lips. "But he's coming," he added with a smile. "I can't wait to hear him talk to everybody again."

Mouth smiled. Les really looked up to Jack, she could tell. It made her happy and she  _ knew  _ it made Jack feel warm and fuzzy inside, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

"I know he'll be here," she said to him. "He wouldn't miss it for the world."

She stood up to look at Davey. "You okay?"

"I hope he shows up soon. I can't do this alone."

"Oh, you don't gotta worry!" Mouth assured him. "You did great the other day!"

"Public speaking isn't really my thing." 

"Coulda fooled me," she grinned. "Hey, I gotta get back to Spot."

She went to leave but suddenly turned back to Davey, her eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe he wants to say something. Spot, I mean. Could fill time until Jack shows up?"

Davey nodded rapidly. "You think he would?"

"He will if I ask," she winked at Davey and then ran off to find Spot.

He stood in front of his boys, arms crossed and scowl on. She approached him with a sickly sweet smile on her lips.

"So," she began. "Jack ain't here yet."

Spot's face scrunched up even more. "Wasn't this his idea?"

"He's just runnin' late, I'm sure. Anyways, we was wondering if you might want to start things off?" 

Spot gave her a disapproving look.

"Come on," she grinned and leaned in. "Please?"

He tried to resist her but, like always, he gave in. "Fine," he sighed, shaking his head.

Mouth broke out in a huge smile and grabbed his shoulders, aiming him in the right direction.

As soon as Spot stepped foot on stage, the entire theater silenced. Spot just stood for a minute, enjoying the power. Mouth rolled her eyes at the ham. She cleared her throat and hollered, "Let's hear it for Spot Conlon and Brooklyn!"

The theater erupted into cheers. Spot couldn't help but crack a smile as the applause rained down on him. 

"Newsies United!" he yelled as he waved his hands in the air and demanded more applause before suddenly cutting it off with the flick of his wrist. "Let's see what Pulitzer’s got to say to you now!"

Another burst of applause overtook the theatre. Spot looked over to Mouth who smiled a thank you at him.

Davey stood nervously in the wings looking for Jack. As Spot left the stage, someone called out to him. "Hey Davey, where's Jack?"

Murmurs began to make their way through the crowd. Kids began to question his whereabouts. Someone had started chanting his name. Others joined in. 

Mouth went up to David. "He's not here yet. You've gotta talk to them."

"I-I can't, Mouth. You do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah," David's eyes lit up. "You've got a lot more credibility than I do. Plus, you love to hear yourself talk."

He didn't mean it the way it came out. He was just nervous. 

"Gee thanks, Dave," she huffed. "Well, someone has to do something otherwise they'll tear the theatre apart. How about we do it together."

Davey nodded. He could handle that. Mouth took his hand and drug him out to center stage. She took a long deep breath and then hollered at the top of her lungs. "Newsies of New York!" 

They quieted down a bit and Mouth took a look at the packed house feeling overwhelmed with pride. It was incredible.

Towards the back of the room she spotted a blob of pink. She focused her eyes in and saw Katherine. Two men she didn't recognize stood alongside her. Something was off. Katherine didn't have her bright eager beaver face on as usual. She looked nervous, almost scared. Mouth wondered what that was about.

She heard Spot clear his throat from the side of the stage. She glanced down at him and he gave her a nod of encouragement. She smiled and continued, forgetting about Katherine for the time being. "Look at what we've done. We've got kids from every neighborhood here tonight. Tonight we are making history!"

The crowd cheered. Mouth looked at Davey. He stepped up next to her and shouted, "Tonight we are proving that we are just as important as any reporter or editor."

They crowd cheered again. There was a lot of movement going on out there. Mouth didn't see as Jack entered in through the back door. She didn't see him approach Katherine and the two men. 

Katherine turned to him rapidly. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

He didn't say a word, just glared at her. The two men she was with stepped in front of her before she could say anything else. The shorter one cleared his throat. "You know what you’re here to do. No funny stuff."

Jack gave him a look that could kill. He squared his shoulders toward the front and started towards the front of the theatre.

Back on stage, it was Mouth's turn to speak again. "We are done being treated as kids," she continued. "From now on they will treat us as equals!"

"You wanna be talked to like an adult? Start acting like one," Jack yelled as he made his way up to the stage. "Don't just run your mouth. Make some sense. You know better than that."

Mouth observed his glare and tone and knew something was up. Davey didn't seem to notice as he welcomed Jack on stage. "And here he is!"

The theater erupted into a roar of approval. Mouth tilted her head at Jack. He hadn't even looked at her. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

He still hadn't looked at her.

"Jack?" 

"I'm so sorry."

"For being late? Yeah. I should slug you but I don't got time. You gotta talk to these kids before they riot. You can apologize to me afterwards."

She pushed him to the front of the stage. He looked out to the sea of Newsies and took a deep breath. He held up a single hand and waited for the crowd to quiet. 

Mouth went and stood with Spot and Brooklyn. Spot leaned in to her and spoke. "What's up with him? He looks like he's seen a ghost."

Mouth shrugged. "I don't know."

Everyone in the theater was silent as they waited for Jack to speak. 

"Pulitzer. He raised the price of papes and that was a lousy thing to do."

The theater hummed a communal sound of agreement. 

"So, what do we do? We go on strike until he puts the price back where it belongs."

Spot chuckled. "He's just gonna repeat stuff we already know all night?"

Mouth shushed him. "He's just nervous." 

But she was confused, too. Where was the kid who had spoken so smoothly and confidently two days ago?

"But here’s the thing. How long can you go without making money? However long it is, I guarantee you Pulitzer can go longer."

Mouth’s head was full of sheer confusion. Did he have a point to this? Spot glanced at her and she shrugged. She had no clue what was going on.

"But I have spoken with Mr. Pulitzer," he braced himself for the backlash. "And he has given me his word that if we go back to work he will not raise the price for another two years. Now I say we take the deal."

Boos of disapproval filled the space that once held cheers of admiration. Davey couldn't believe what was happening. Les looked up to his older brother practically teary eyed and asked what was happening.

Spot stormed up on stage and bee lined straight for Jack. With two large hands he shoved Jack in the back. "What the hell is this?"

Mouth was quick to jump up there with them. "Spot, stop. Let him explain."

"Stay out of this, Sweetheart," Spot warned. Anger seethed from his body. "Is this all just a game to you, Kelly?"

Jack opened his mouth but Spot shoved him again, cutting him off. He was inches from Jack's face as he screamed at him.

"Because it ain't to me. I got boys to take care of, I got  _ her _ to take care of!" He pointed at Mouth. "Since it's obvious you couldn't give a shit about her anymore."

Jack pushed Spot away from his face. Mouth jumped between them to try and de-escalate the situation. Spot shoved her to the side, the first and  _ only _ time he'd ever acted even remotely physical toward her. 

"Don't touch her." Jack stepped forward. 

"Oh, you do still care about her." Spot crossed his arms. "Then why don't you explain this to her. Explain why you just double crossed her and the rest of your friends."

Jack couldn't answer. He didn't want to. He knew that would be the final straw. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a choice. The men that stood with Katherine had made their way on stage and handed Jack a wad of cash. "Come with us, kid. You're gonna need an escort."

"I don't need nothing." Jack shoved him away. He turned around cash in hand and locked eyes with Mouth for the first time that night. 

Her knees shook to the point of collapsing. Her world crumbled to her feet. She couldn’t process any of the chaos happening around her. One of the few people she believed to be incapable of hurting her had just thrust a knife through her heart.

Jack saw the look of pain deep in her blue eyes and immediately turned back around to the men. "Here, take it." He shoved the money into their hands. "I don't want it. I don't want any of this."

"You earned it. And that's not even all of it. Mr. Pulitzer isn't quite done with you yet, kid."

It took everything in Jack not to deck him right then and there. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and, expecting Spot, turned with his hands in guard, ready to strike. 

Imagine his shock when he looked down and saw Les. He flinched and screamed, running away. Jack wanted to go after him and reassure him that he didn't mean to scare him. He watched Les run to his big brother and jump in his arms. Davey held him tightly and stared at Jack in disappointment before running out of the theater.

"Dave!" he called. "Davey!"

The theater was quickly clearing out. Jack looked into the mess for the red clump where Mouth would be. He briefly saw a blonde ponytail and the teary eyed face it belonged to before being grabbed by the shoulder and led away. 

\---------

"No!" Mouth yelled. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are." Spot tugged her along by the wrist. The boys behind them fumed with anger. It was bad enough that Jack had turned his back on the strike, but the fact that he had personally betrayed their girl was enough to turn them murderous.

Mouth broke free of Spot's vice grip and ran down an alley. She had to get to Jack. She had to figure this out.

She didn't get very far before Spot had caught up to her again. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I have to find him," she said, almost hyperventilating. She sat down on the ground, trying to calm down.

"Why would you ever want to see that son of a bitch again?"

"He wouldn't have done this." Mouth shook her head. "He wouldn't."

Spot took a deep breath. It was torture for him to see her like this. He swore, the next time he saw Jack Kelly, he would kill him. "Well he did, sweetheart. I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"No, you don't understand!"

Spot bent down and gently took the sides of her head in his hands. "Do you?"

She shook her head, trying so hard to keep from crying again.

Spot sighed and plopped down next to her. "Who knows why he did what he did? But I bet the huge wad of cash-"

"It's not the money. It can't be."

"Damn it, Camryn. What else do you think it would be?"

"I don't know!" She stood up. "But I'm not going anywhere until I figure it out."

Spot looked at the sky and cursed. " _ Why  _ are you so goddamn stubborn?"

"Because I'm right! I know him! And you've known him a lot longer than I have. You believe he would have done this on his own?"

Spot hesitated. He opened his mouth just to immediately close it again. Finally, he sighed. "He's a scab, Camryn. That's all there is to it. People change."

"Not that much!" she shot back.

"Try to understand this!" Spot stood up. "He changed. Overnight, apparently; but he's different now. He's a scab. And you aren't staying here to run after a fucking scab!" 

"Don't you yell at me, Spot Conlon! If I want to stay here you can't stop me." She kept cutting him off as he tried to intervene. "And I  _ am _ . I'm not going anywhere until I figure this out."

Spot took a deep breath and stared at her. The confident way she crossed her arms knowing, as always, that she would get her way. Spot wanted to scream. He wanted to know what it was about her that made it impossible for him to deny her anything.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper. "Alright, sweetheart."

Mouth rolled her eyes. "Glad you see it my way," she muttered, a touch of annoyance still left in her voice. She turned to walk away from him but Spot reached out for her arm.

"Now hang on," he said, making her face him again. 

"It's not that easy. We'll stay here tonight. If you can figure this out in the morning, you can stay. And if not-" he paused. "You move back to Brooklyn."

Mouth practically exploded. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"Jack was the best protection you had here. If he's gone, so are you."

"You can't make me!" she said, feeling a bit juvenile. Spot brought out that side of her. He always had. She'd been spoiled by him for so long that she was caught off guard whenever he tried to tell her no.

"Take the deal," Spot advised. "I've got four kids over there to help me get you back to Brooklyn, if that's what it takes. You decide."

She wanted to scream. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be on her side. Usually, if someone tried to disagree with her it was Jack.

Fighting with Spot had distracted her from the actual problem at hand. There was no reality where Jack Kelly would kick his best friends to the curb for money. No matter how much it was. She knew deep down there was something else; and she had a feeling that by tomorrow morning everything will have worked itself out.

With that certainty in her back pocket, she took Spot's deal. "I believe in him. And if I'm wrong, I'll come back."

They shook hands and Spot whistled over his shoulder to the others. "Boys! Get comfortable, we'se staying here tonight."

"What?" Myron stormed up to them. "Why?"

Spot shrugged. "Camryn thinks there's something else going on. She don't want to leave 'til she figures it out."

The others made their way over, each looking more angry than the last.

"What is there to figure out?" Hotshot sounded exasperated. He'd overheard the whole conversation and thought Spot was making a mistake. Giving Mouth any false hope would just leave her even more crushed in the end. "He's a scab now. He ain't one of us. I ain't even sure he ever was."

"Screw you," Mouth shoved him hard. Though he barely moved. 

"That's enough!" Spot raised his voice. "We made a deal. I plan to stick to that deal. Anyone have a problem?"

No one responded. 

"I said, 'Does anyone have a problem?'"

"No," they all said in unison. 

"Good." Spot cracked his neck and headed down the alley. "Let's go before it gets any later."

Mouth pushed past Hotshot aggressively and walked next to Spot. They walked to the Manhattan house in silence, but Mouth was confident. Everything would definitely work out. Right?


End file.
